The Black Dragon
by Juki
Summary: TBD - RESTORED!
1. Volume I: Prologue: SaiyaJin Blood

The Black Dragon

Volume I

Star Fazed

**Prologue** – SaiyaJin Blood

By: Juki

                                                Perspiration descended upon the verdant earth like raindrops that came from the sky. Line by line, thin traces of presences sauntered in the milieu in movement faster than the normal eye could ever see. Twenty-four years had passed since the last saga had unfolded, where they last saw the face of an enemy, last faced war, last waged a battle. Though the battles of humanity had stopped, the humanity battles have not ceased and as legend and their blood still carries through…so be their desire to rule victorious over diluted human blood. A nation raised in the heat of battle, created to fight and never will they deny their heritage. Once a strong nation amongst the smallest of the stars with the biggest ranging territory, in the blink of an eye, dispersed like a white dwarf in the universe. Its only hope…escaped and from there, fulfilled the destiny of a forgotten Prince. To raise up, one day, his kingdom and with it, his people tied by blood and will once again, someday far in the distance, be glorious again. Their names still hot at the tips of tongues in forsaken landmasses, the fear that they brought…still clear in minds of the old…and as one to another, spread like the pollen weed, spread like wild flames…touching everyone, planting seeds of fear that one day, they will return. Who were they? They were, and they still are…the SaiyaJin.

                                Wicked flames of obsidian coiled into the air, bent with the wind. Onyx orbs fixated upon the dismal place in comparison to his majestic past, once held firmly in the palm of his gloved hand, now dust in the air of others who touch it. In his corruption, in his mind, he was not only passing to the next generation all he knew as a warrior, all the honour he held on his crown, that was not his ultimate purpose…his ultimate purpose was to pass his crown to the next, though deemed unworthy, worthier than human hands. He was raising an army of forgotten souls, he was building up a kingdom with corner stones and pebbles. He was reviving his past, and from this day upon which he still breathes, he still is doing so. To the blind that have not seen, to the deaf who have not heard, to the blind and deaf of those who has never witnessed the prowess of a SaiyaJin, he heeded their loss and received it as gain. The memory still fresh in his mind like footprints upon earths of unthreaded territory, this ball of molten lava encircled with dirt was once nothing more than a grain of dust in his eye. Yet another place to purge, to destroy, to leave behind scars, to tempt the virgin hearts, to rouse up enmity, to introduce destruction that a lot resembled his own fate. This grain of dust in his eye, ensnared him, forever embedded into his eye as he saw it everyday, an irritation, a grain of sand in his eye that he could never be able to rid of. Planting his seeds of royalty upon this unruly place of weakness, he felt he was simply prowling, licking his wounds…and soon, perhaps beyond his days of living, but generation after generation, that he may see, he may hear, in his grave, the living stir, the weak cower…that the resounding power of the SaiyaJin will once again echo throughout the universe…just like the low whispers fifty years ago that reached to the corners of the infinite fleets of heaven sky. The fear, the power…_SaiyaJin_.

                                Agility was never her best strategy, for she was slow compared to their sharper aura, slow compared to their surging blood, slow compared to their mind made for fighting. Embracing her heritage as one-fourth SaiyaJin, she envied those with thicker treads of SaiyaJin blood in their veins. That they could fully grasp its power by willing so, that it was natural like a blinking of an eye. As foundation and foundation of jealousy covered the next, carefully knitting a tight ball of yarn in her heart, the more she craved to become what they were. Golden warriors. Fearless, invincible. At his foot that lashed like a steel chain towards her jaw, she cocked her head to the left and as the momentum ripened in time, swung her right leg across with her heel firmly aligned with her opponent's eye. A curse as her heel swung down at the last moment, skirting from eye down. He slunk away and managed to escape the narrow and dirty kick aimed for his face. Low growl emitted from his throat, propelling his body forward, closing in the distance, sadistic grin across his face, he brought up his right arm and swiftly slid it down, elbow first, retaliate. Her forearm as a reflex, soared up and met his elbow, stilling it an inch from her face as she brought her knee up, taking full advantage to his closeness, and aimed skilfully at his navel. His palm came up and blocked the flying knee as he pushed her and with her weight, pushed himself away, gathering his strategy again while putting distance between them. She taunted him with her half smile, the look in her eyes, sizing him as she levitated in the air like a bird. "Are you afraid?" She asked him, her voice a tone of reproach as she cocked her head arrogantly to the side and looked _down_ upon him with her mighty pride. A dry chuckle, hearty and tenor as he swiped his thumb across his nose, eyes a roguish glare. "In your dreams, Pan." He spat out and with that, the mighty aura of indigo coursing through his veins ignited into an awesome light that matched that of a star. In a moment's notice, the confines of his body shifted with the particles of the atmosphere, residing in thin vertical lines of black that sauntered in the air again, then vanished. She shifted her head, lend an ear as if she could hear his movement when in reality, he was silent and perfect. Sensed around for his energy, for his presence. Above, his foot reappeared, the pointed boot, sailing rapidly down at her shoulder. She bent back and watched as his foot slid across her face. Her fingers locked around his ankle as she released a cackle of joy at his fatal mistake. Leaning back with her centre gravity aligned with…the centre, she spun around, gathering momentum, faster and faster. He soon lost vision of his direction and once she released his ankle, watched him skirted across the sky and downwards like a shooting star. He flailed aimlessly downwards and once impact, crumbled the rocks as if they were crackers. Debris scattered as the weight of his body and force pushed down upon the earth, creating a crater the diameter of a metre around his body frame. Looking smugly down at her success, she took no time and descended quickly by stopping all propels and simply let gravity take its toll. As she neared the ground, the patchy green land mixed with stones and boulders, rolling over head first, with an out cry, flames darted from her flesh in an exciting escapade of auras. Her right arm drawn back with her fingers locked tightly into a fist, darting down fast upon his battered body, drawing her arm back an inch more just for the pain of it, then a second before connection with him, saw him faze out of picture. Unable to halt, she landed into the crater, deepening the opening of the earth and finally turned back to her feet where she pushed herself back up into the air again.

                                He studied their movements down upon the ground, smirked at each of their own techniques, which they had taught themselves but also withdrew from others. In his heart, he knew who was the better fighter in physical strength, but in his mind, he knew the better fighter by heart would be Pan. She never held back, sadly though, most times, others did. Her strive to reach for the stars was anything but meaningless. How far she tried to reach, and as much as he would love to see her strive further, he knew she had reached her limit. She was vicious, in which he supposed was due to her inner conflict of not being able to become a golden warrior. Her hand to hand skills, her combinations, he was proud. Yet, like she knew, and he knew as well, she lacked agility. As his arms rose up to the usual fold across his plated chest, his eyes following their shadows and tails, he wondered how unstoppable Pan would have been if she had more of the SaiyaJin blood flowing in her. One of his most treasured pieces, he never held back at teaching her and she never stopped ringing for more. Deep within the safety of his mind, he wished that Pan could succeed…someday, somehow…

                                "Otousan!" Time had strung by faster than notes in a song, racing up to her father, she linked her arm and hooked it around his. Seemingly, she was the only one who could or who knew how to break his stance. Clinging onto his arm, she looked up at the blurs in the sky and frowned. "Are they at it again?" She asked out of irritation. A grunt came as his reply and as intelligent as she, could register the difference of his tone into a yes or a no. "Well, dinner's ready." She announced rather loudly, hoping that the warriors in the sky could hear her. He looked to the young girl clinging to his arm, a resemblance of his wife. The irregular coloured hair to the attitude of the woman he sometimes could live without. Yet, he did not push the girl away, did not cringe when she started screaming for the two in the air to stop fighting and eat. He simply stood there, as the father with his daughter clinging to his arm, stood there as his daughter cried at the top of her lungs, and still stood as she started jumping.

                                He eyed the ground at the bright blue and red figure jumping up and down on the ground. Distracted, her heel came slicing diagonally across his face, skit from cheekbone all the way down to his chest. He growled at it and threw his arms up, "It's dinner time!" She didn't seem to hear as she continued to fight, steadily lost in her heartbeat. At last, when he finally landed a punch across her face, knocked her back to reality. "This." He cried out as he hooked his arm upwards, his fist still snugly planted on her face. "Is for kicking my face!" From the impact of the punch, her body winded, flew across the sky and away. Managed to stop herself, and then rub her right cheek, she slowly came down onto the ground with bruises and soars in unimaginable places that she never thought he connected with. As Bra released herself from Vejita and ran to her friend, started complaining, Pan simply smiled to herself in satisfaction, for she had done well tonight…

                                Known them for all her life, and yet she is still amazed. She watched them eat, stuffing food into their faces, famished. She wondered how they could just swallow…and not chew…like a duck. How they could devour a whole turkey in one minute and still be hungry. One of the pros of having little SaiyaJin blood…she could eat with manners…and not eat more food in one year than the entire nation of the country in three years. As rice and noodles flied everywhere, managed to get in her hair while Bra hid beneath her umbrella, which Bulma finally authorized at the dinner table since their eating habits got worse, Bra complained again. "Trunks is spitting at me!" She wailed. Bulma drew her plate up and moved it away from the shower of food, "I don't think he does it intentionally, hon." She assured him, for Trunks was probably too hungry to annoy his younger sister.  
Pan poked at her rice with her chopsticks and then cracked her jaw. "Oh that is so sick, Pan!" Bra cringed at the clicking sound of her jaw as she moved it with her hand. "Eh, blame it on Trunks, he punched me…" She rubbed it and hoped that the bruise would heal by the next day.

"Eh but you-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Bulma said while she covered her face and tried to shield it from the spraying rice. He swallowed and then said, "You kicked my face first even after we were supposed to stop! And I think you got my eye…"  
She stuck out her tongue at it and started eating when Trunks went for the pork chop. "It's mine!" Trunks said and snatched it away before Pan could sink her teeth into it. Pouting, she settled for the chicken while Bra ate her bread, still hiding underneath her umbrella. Bulma read her book, oblivious to their childish behaviours. As she brushed rice into her mouth with the black chopsticks, she looked at him in awe…at his roguish beauty…and how he still manages to look incredible while trying to suck the meat out of a crab leg. With a silent sigh, she ate her plain rice but flavoured with bits of obsession and thought within the corrupted confines of her mind what he would be like with longer hair.


	2. Volume I: Star Fazed:: Chapter One: Kale...

The Black Dragon

Volume I

Star Fazed

**Chapter One** – Kaleidoscope

By: Juki

                                                Spirited. Spiralled. Vivid mind churned like a wheel, weaving fantasies of her greatest desires. The ceiling a blank canvas where her twisted mind could play with. The timid electro shock of his cerulean eyes, the bizarre yet unique rain of his violet tress, all this accompanied by the bronze packaging that of his flesh. Desirable in every aspect, she squinted her eyes in delight as images of his confession to her played within her mind. How he would confess his feelings to her, go on one knee and ask for her hand in marriage…his hot body like a blanket over body when they would make love. Her heart ached as she dreamed up more and more of these untold fetishes, that he would ever view her that way, absurd. Closing her eyes, throwing herself into the bombarding waves of love, she soon found herself drowning in it. Futile were her attempts to make him see, as age came, so did wisdom, and with wisdom…reality. Long ago, she had realized he was the far off star that she could never reach, a lot like her desire to become Super SaiyaJin. To finally be sober and not be drunk off of her own denial. 

Suffering now from the wakening calls, oppressed conflict, this was her world, spinning wildly like the ceiling, if she would just open her eyes. Tension built, the ability to sleep sacrificed when she thought of him. The only console she could find as of state was that he wasn't currently acquainting with anyone, as far as she knew, and she trusted her sources. Tucking her arms underneath her head as she perched it up higher, she finally opened her eyes and accepted that the ceiling wasn't a place to maximize her dreams but only a roof to shield her from rain and snow. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder how she could ever live through the next day, facing the same struggles alone, for her struggles could not be helped but by her own hands. The world was a dismal place, especially to her. How do you find your identity? How do you know what is right and what is wrong? What is the purpose of life?

  
It seemed as if everyone she knew had already found answers to those questions. All she knew was…when she attained her goals, she would then find out who she really is. Until then, she would simply drift about like a piece of wood in the ocean. One thing she was certain of was that she was no longer a child, being twenty-four and growing older by the minute, she had lost all pieces of childishness and if he was too blind to see that she is indeed a woman, there was nothing she could do but wait and hope until he opened his eyes. Scrunching her hair in her hands, she shifted and decided to move her head down onto her pillow and roll over onto her side. Throwing her arms over her head and into her hair, curling it around her finger, the silky obsidian, she sighed and closed her eyes as new wishes came into her mind.

"If only…" She whispered out into the silence then completed the sentence inwardly, curled up into a ball and yearned all the more the touch of a man next to her bed, cradling her. His warmth, gentle touch; grazing fingertips. Soon found the comfort of the pillow, she nestled up to it and for a moment pretended that the softness of the pillow where of his shoulder and that her own arm straying across her abdomen in comfort was his arm possessively holding her in the whims of his presence. How magical would the night be if it were so that she could sleep next to him. How she could please him so. 

At long last, drifted off to the night as her spirit came out and played while her body rested. It was known as sleeping. A crazy image that her brain would conclude in her mind, a dream, and she soon found herself in a bleak place…a giant window looking over the infinite universe. A kaleidoscope sat firmly attached to a stand planted onto the ground. She eyed around the place and found nothing, to the window, the stars, then curiosity sank in like teeth and found herself kneeling down near the eyepiece of the large kaleidoscope that faced the window. As she closed one eye and peered in with the next, the wonderful and colourful spinning of the shapes, symmetrical shapes, embarked. Her knees growing tired but her eyes not, she sat down and drew the eyepiece down lower with her. As she aimed the kaleidoscope in another angle, shapes started shifting as a soft but confident voice came over her. "You like what you see…" She nodded and kept her eye glued in place. "To see everything symmetrical…and beautiful…and knowing what will happen." She nodded again as if a reflex. 

The shapes had faded and came simply the stars in the sky maximized a thousand times as she could start seeing more details. A rugged star, aged and wise, sat still as its claws of magma rose up and clawed at the darkness. The voice had stopped yet she had not as she turned the kaleidoscope to another angle, more towards the left as the image of them making love came. She did not pull away as her mind screamed at her to close her eye. She stared on…and as if it were real, felt the heat and his breath. Through her distraction, she nudged the large white cone piece a millimetre off of course…and soon the vision subsided. The surge of life emitted as she peered in, a figure a lot similar to her own, golden tress spiralling confidently in the air as spirited emerald eyes flashed in triumph. An image of her in Super SaiyaJin. Her lips spread in awe as she looked on, saw her own powers, felt it, sensed it. Was it possible? Abruptly, a brilliant light shown through and she quickly looked away, seeing black spots in that one eye for it had almost blinded her in its glory. Sitting in the darkness, afraid to look back in the kaleidoscope again, she simply spun the white cone around in a nonchalant matter while she looked about the atmosphere again. She was no longer in that room, but sitting in the gravity and airless sky. The window had opened and it was as if she had flown out of her place with the kaleidoscope, she did not recognize where she sat. Just as she looked around, time seemed to slow as a stationary object ten metres away sat immobile, drifting, and within the small confines of it, the face of a man…lost…confused… then as quickly as time slowed down, it quickened and this stationary object began to move and dart across the sky like a shooting star. She watched as it came across her, flew right in front of her and felt the propel of it push her back a few steps. Watched as it soar towards the little blue ball with a large yellow star glittering in its glory, saw it spiral down and down and pass the blue ball's little moon…drifting closer and closer into atmosphere…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                He shielded his head as he lost control of everything. Simply waited for the impact that would bring him to his demise and simply shielded his head for the sake of not seeing what is to come. No sense of direction as it veered across the atmosphere, glowed hot as it went through the o-zone layer and gravity pulling it downwards. The small rocket, delicate and brittle, bad shape and broken, darted boundlessly. Feeling the jolt as the rocket lifted slightly from the air that went against it, then peered through his hands to find something white nearing. At his final effort, he steered it quickly to the left, hoping to miss the big white blob. The resounding crash echoed throughout the whole seven acres of land that stretched across the countryside once the little rocket rammed into the surface of the earth. 

                                She jumped awake at the sound outside her window and quickly pulled on her robe and went towards the balcony. The sound had woken up half of the people in the residence and she being the closest and the first, jumped off the balcony and levitated to the smoky crater formed inside the backyard of Capsule Corp. As the smog cleared, a small metal rocket became visible, or what was left of the rocket for its metals twisted and dented, its bolts and nails broken. Her barefoot descended upon the cold dewy grass as she neared it, and immediately…déjà vu. She had seen this rocket…in her dream, saw it propel past her to the small blue ball close to the yellow star and sailed past its little moon. Had she just seen a revelation? Foreshadowed it? Foresaw it? To her knowledge, there should be a man in it…to who it was, she was uncertain for it was not in detail, her dream. 

                                The ringing in his ear would not subside, as he knocked up against the door weakly with his blood-covered hand. Crimson handprint across the glass as he pressed it up against the surface. As he finally succeeded in opening the glass dome that was his door, hissing came as air spilled into his small hydrogen filled rocket…flammable…he could smell it, coughed as he pulled at the top, trying to climb out as he braced his head with his left hand. A low grunt emitted from deep within his throat as he managed to pull half of his body over the side of the rocket opening then simply fell down head first onto the ground. _Bang_. His head met up to the hard metal once he landed, from the impact of his head to the metal, knocked him further away.

                                She cautiously walked up towards it and then halted when she heard a bang. Turning towards it, she tried to thin away the smoke that emitted from the ship by waving her hands around. She noticed a heap of violet and indigo on the ground pooled with a puddle of scarlet that seemed to ooze out from the head region. Quickening her steps, she carefully slid down the crater and then rolled down onto her knees by tripping over his leg. Shaking her head and rubbing her ankle, she quickly ignored her own minor injuries to the man on the ground curled up in a ball, gripping his head with his hands. Hearing the hissing sound from the rocket, she quickly rolled the man over to find him still in a ball. "We need to get out of here, now!" She said as she grabbed him by the arm. He released one arm and fell limp as she scoped him up and threw him over her shoulder. Shooting as fast as she could out of there, she peered down to find that Bulma had things taken care of with the leaking gas. She descended quickly and was soon encircled by people as she laid the limp body onto the grass.

                                He laid there, long violet tress in disarray as he suffered several severe injuries to his head. He could barely open his eyes as he looked around him and saw blurs. He blinked, trying to focus his eyes to find that it only worsened. Trying to rise, he felt hands on him and soon darkness became his light and light history. Occasionally feeling a jolt and the agonizing sting to his head, he felt not much but that he seemed to be upside down and blood was rushing to his head…


	3. Volume I: Star Fazed :: Chapter Two: Ang...

The Black Dragon

Volume I

Star Fazed

**Chapter Two** – Angel

By: Juki

                                                Marred. Tainted. His fate, his physical self, his mental health and his emotional peace. Inner conflicts omnipresent in every aspect of his broken and winded life. In addition to all this, the agonizing twinge pounding his head, the humidity of the place and the confusion of his dwelling, he could not see. He wondered if he had really opened his eyes to find nothing but black, the fear that rose in his heart at the possibility…that apart from having a shattered world, a lost soul and starvation for justice, that he was also blind? When will he ever see the peak of his suffering, if there were any at all in the first place? About to lose his vision, the only line defining to him what was real, to have the only thing deprived from him that he embraced wholeheartedly and dared to use more than once instead of preserving it like all of his other worldly treasures, that he may never fight in his life again… The overwhelming trepidation that coaxed at his heart; closed his throat and choked him until he was thoroughly shaken from the core of his entire being. Widely awake now for he could find no rest, sat helplessly as his heart rapidly beat his life away, his lungs inflated and deflated over again. Routine that meant nothing now, and as a survivor of everything thrown at him, losing the will to live…was like losing his very breath…

                                Just as he sat up, her comforting hand descended down upon his burdened shoulders and eased him towards the pillow placed against the wall in which he might find temporary comfort. A nod, a signal, carefully, stilled, with the pair of sharp scissors in her hand, she slid the bottom piece, the cool smooth metal…near his cheek. He shifted and she immediately withdrew the scissors. The coldness. What was that?  He stifled back or as far as he could against the wall. "Do not be afraid." Her voice echoed clearly into his ears, "I am here…to help you." Cautiously slid the scissors underneath the thick layer of gauze wrapped around his eyes, snipped off a layer as she then took the scissors and laid it down on the stool next to her hip. Now easing his head up away from the pillow, she started unravelling the gauze; the damp strips of thin linen heavily covered with his blood and tears. His shoulders slumped forward as he felt wind across his face and rapid movement in front and close to his eyes. As she saw the layers thinning, that…the truth had finally shown out from within the confinement of white, she slowed down her movement. At the last thin soaked gauze on his eyes, she peeled it off gently and then left the bundled up linen on the floor as she then, softly with a damp cloth, dabbed at the gash on the left corner of his eye…it had narrowly missed his eye. To think that if he had fallen just a millimetre to the right…he could've scored his eye with the metal. He winced at the jolt of pain that dashed through from near his eye and he quickly opened them to find a hazy blur up close and a drop of water through his eyelashes. She looked down and into his eyes for she had been standing, tilted his head back slightly as she stared deeply into his eyes, looked for uncertain or unusual specks. His eyes fell upon her, the onyx eyes filled with joy and happiness as a mask and then within that, unspoken enigma lurked where no one not even herself could detect. She smiled in satisfaction once she examined both of his eyes and could have the privilege of not telling him that he might lose his vision.  
The light played across her ivory skin, spheres of brilliant light shown behind her, and he wondered if here, standing in front of him, an angel. Her features were not as defined to him as he would like, for the light truly hid her from his vision. She released his head and soon scurried away and onto the ground, picking up something. He turned his head down, tilted it slightly to the left and watched her. She rolled up the dirty gauze with her hands, knowing if she washed it, it could be reused. As she stood, she felt eyes blaze upon her back and she turned around and looked at him with an unwavering expression, in which she knew no other method to look at him. Her look of indifference as the light veered from her back, he simply lost himself in her, his eyes dilated from her glory and he knew that perhaps his north star had been found.

                                Balancing the tray of food while holding a piece of toast in her mouth, she jingled down the wall with the plates and forks clattering from her unsteady hands at holding small openings on wooden boards that held things. Still in her pyjamas, still early in the morning, knew he must be hungry from…whatever journey he had suffered to get all the way here. To her small world of goodness and peace. As she walked in, noticed him still seated the way she had left him over an hour ago, his knees drawn up and his head perched up on his knees, he looked up to her upon her entry.  
"Good morning!" She chimed to him through a mouth of bread and gritted teeth, placing the tray on the stool, she pushed it forward and said, "We have a wide variety today." And pointed to the yellow plate, "This one brought to you by Bulma, pancakes, or…" She pointed to the blue plate, "Brought to you by Trunks and Bra, eggs…or…" She pointed to the red one, "Brought to you by me, waffles." She picked up the tray as he moved his legs back down and set it on his lap. "Personally." She said as she sat on the edge of his bed in a comfortable manner, "I wouldn't touch the blue plate…I never knew Trunks and Bra could cook…so, either it's ordered out…or they actually cooked it. At your state, I wouldn't take the risk." So with that, she drew the blue plate up and examined the weird watery scrambled eggs and concluded that Trunks and Bra must've attempted at cooking. It jiggled like gelatine as she shook it slightly and then poked it with her finger. Making a face, she didn't even want to eat it herself, pushing it far away on the small round table close by with magazines, she made a mental note to discard it secretly before they found out no one ate it. He smiled at her humorous gesture and at her friendliness and took up his fork and knife to have his hand erupt into merciless shaking. Dropping the knife onto the plate, he placed the fork down and simply looked at his food while embarrassed at his disability. She didn't seem to care as she took the fork and knife up for him, "I know how it must feel," She said softly, "I once hit my head and went out for two days, when I woke up…I couldn't even talk. I had people serving me for a whole week straight, actually…it was quite comfortable." She drifted off for a bit, "Having everyone being your slave…bending at your whims…hmmm maybe I should hit my head again some time." She laughed and then looked to the yellow and red plate. "Which one do you want first?"

He looked from the pancakes to the waffles, pancakes, waffles…indecisive, he didn't know which one to pick. "Red." He blurted out mindlessly and she turned to the waffles and started cutting it into pieces. He watched as she sliced through the whipped cream and the strawberries put together into a smiley face and then the chocolate chips on the side. Then to the pancakes, much more nutritious as he could tell. She forked a piece with waffles, strawberries and whipped cream and brought it to his mouth. A streak of red came across his face as he studied her intention, he was to be fed? Feeling awfully embarrassed he looked away and opened his mouth. She smiled and placed the fork in his mouth while he closed it and then drew the fork out. To his great relief, no one else was there…

"How is it?" She asked and stared at him, at this moment he noticed she was covered with a white powdery substance, which he detected was flour. He swallowed, "It's very good.", and when he saw her expression of happiness, felt much better than he felt before at being fed. Saw a streak of flour across her face, he lifted his trembling hand up and then with his thumb, rubbed the white powder off and then looked at it on his thumb.

She laughed, "It's my first time." She said and then cut another bite size piece and forked it. Lifting it up again to his mouth, he leaned in and ate from it.

"Hey!" Trunks' voice came from behind, "I never got fed…how come you never feed me?" Trunks whacked Pan across the head while he walked in with his pillow.  
She grunted in irritation at his playful gesture and said, "You're not special enough." He pouted at that and sat on the foot of the bed with his leg raised up onto the bed and him laying on it. "Ah…"

"What are you doing?" Pan asked him as she cut another piece of waffle. "Get off, you're squishing him!"  
Trunks ignored her and looked around, "Wow…very white…this room." He said and then noticed the blue plate on the table. "Hey! We made that!" With that he stood up and picked up the blue plate and nudged it to Pan. "He needs nutrition!"  
"I'm sure he does," Pan said dryly, "That's why I'm not feeding him your eggs, he needs nutrition, not poison…" Trunks made a sad face, "B-but…the burning of the oil when I dropped it in, the sizzling…was that all in vain?"  
Pan sighed, "I'll eat it." She said, "But later…I'm feeding him now." She cut another piece while Mirai Trunks studied them. Trunks put the plate down and picked a strawberry from the plate while he sat next to Pan cross-legged and looking. "He looks just like me!" Trunks sighed almost too happily, "He's got my charm…my beauty…my intelligence…not to mention my great personality. There's just one thing that he doesn't have…"  
"Your vanity." Marron said as she walked into the room, the tall blonde with eyes that of the honey and lips of roses. Trunks looked up with an earnest smile at her arrival and quickly stood up and greeted her warmly with a hug. Pan gave a meek smile and turned quietly back to Mirai Trunks, feeding him, while he noticed something that stirred beneath the calm surface of her obsidian eyes that indicated nothing when in reality, everything was happening underneath them. Marron sat next to Pan, "Here, let me help!" She volunteered and snatched the fork and knife away then started cutting up the pancakes. Pan stood up, she didn't remember saying yes but it didn't matter, brushing herself off and watched as particles of flour drifted from her shirt and shorts. "I'm going to go downstairs and see what else I can bring."  
"Oh, while you're at it." Trunks said from next to Marron, "Could you bring me some milk?"  
"Get it yourself!" Pan said while folding her arms over her chest, "I'm not your slave!"  
"Please?" He pouted and looked at her with sad eyes, "All I want is…some milk…"  
She rolled her eyes as her heart softened and soon exited the door. Marron smiled to him and introduced herself while she fed him. He simply nodded and heeded it. "That looks like an awful cut." She motioned to the gash near his eye. "How did you get that?"

"I-I don't remember…" Mirai Trunks whispered timidly while Trunks said, "Ah…so handsome, just like me."

"Oh please Trunks, I personally think he looks better than you."  
"What?" He asked in an outburst of astonishment. "B-but we look _exactly_ the same. How, I say, **how** can he look _better_ than me?"  
"I was just joking…chill!" Marron said and pushed him back down onto his butt on the bed, "As I was saying, it's nice to meet you…Mirai Trunks." She heard about him and what he had suffered, making him an exception.  
Pan walked in with a jug of milk and a jug of water with glasses balancing between each finger. "I don't know if you wanted milk or water."  
"I said I wanted milk." Trunks said as he reached for it.  
"I wasn't talking to you!" She moved her hand away, "Mirai Trunks gets first dibs."  
He pointed to the water. Pan sat the jugs down on the table and poured him a nice tall glass of water and was about to hand it to him when Trunks interceded and took it. "I'll feed you, Mirai Trunks!"  
For an odd reason, Mirai Trunks…feared that, "I-I can manage now," He said and took the fork from Marron and ate by himself, sometimes missing his mouth, but he didn't trust Trunks with sharp objects near his face…like a fork…or a knife…  
Trunks frowned and took the milk once Pan handed it to him. "You guys don't appreciate me and what is Trunks." He said out of haste, "You take advantage of my kindness!" He took a sip from his milk, "I mean…the eggs! Look at the glistening shine of it…!"  
Pan wished that he had forgotten about that…seeing him look hopefully at her, she picked up a spare fork from Mirai Trunks' tray and sceptically poked at it with her fork. As she looked up, seeing his earnest gaze, she cut a small piece off with her fork and scooped it up. His mouth opened as she brought it near, anxious to know… She put it in her mouth, the cold eggs that tasted sweet and peppery…not to mention something crunchy was in it, which she decided was an eggshell. Bit into it and forced a smile on, "It tastes good." Swallowing it was hard but preventing herself from gagging…even harder. He urged her to eat it all and said, "Mirai Trunks has pancakes and waffles, you can have this for breakfast!" Half finished, she felt her stomach churn in the weirdest of all motion. Scooping up the now gooey part of the egg, which she learned from Trunks, that Bra made it. She laughed nervously, "hehe…great…"  
Once the egg touched her tongue, she felt the greatest urge to spit it back out, the gooeyness…slimy almost, she suspected that it was undercooked. "Uh, it's a bit cold…" She said, "Let's go microwave it…?"  
"I'll do it!" Trunks offered and picked up the blue plate confidently, "Chef Trunks!" With that, ran out of the room and towards the kitchen.  
Marron laughed, "Man, I feel sorry for you, Pan." Marron exclaimed, "Did it…taste…bad?"

Pan pretended not to hear, "Are you full, Mirai Trunks?" She examined his empty plates, he nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Marron and Pan said together in unison. Marron laughed at it while Pan simply smiled meekly, when Trunks returned with sizzling hot eggs, he handed it to her and looked at her again to finish it. Bra walked in next with a towel on her head, "Was it good?"  
"Pan's still eating it." Trunks said as he pulled a seat up in front of her to watch her eat. She decided taking larger bites would mean she would taste less of it in time's length. Once it hit her mouth, she gagged, literally…but managed to make it sound like a "Mmmm!", swallowing it without biting, it tasted sour…she didn't know why.  
"When I went down, it looked a bit dry…so I put water on it." Trunks explained, "Smart eh?" Pan nodded and picked up another piece, now fully prepared to wrestle the taste after fully experiencing the awful eggs. Yet, she was surprised again at the second bite to find it…oily. Basically eating oil soaked eggs and she swallowed that. Her stomach churned again and she quickly took the last bite, swallowed that and said, "That was the best eggs I have ever eaten…!" Almost too unenthusiastic and reached for the glass of water too fast.  
"Really?" Bra asked in disbelief, "Good! Then I can cook breakfast for all of you tomorrow!"  
Pan almost spat her water out once she heard it, once she managed to gulp it down, "No, you know, too much of a good thing can be bad…you should save it on special occasions, Bra."  
"There you guys are!" Bulma said as she stood by the door with her hands on her hips and a look of displeasure on her face. "Bugging him already? He needs his rest!" She walked in and noticed the blue plate and the colour of Pan's face and nodded knowingly and felt sympathy for the poor girl. She could remember being stuck and forced to eat their…'cooking', it tasted horrible, but to make them feel better, lied about it. Shooing them up, Mirai Trunks stopped her, "N-no, they were just keeping me company." He explained.  
Bulma looked sceptically at Trunks, "You mean this guy…kept _you_ company?" Trunks looked insulted, "What's with all the anti-Trunks vibe today? I resent that!"  
Laughter came and Bulma decided to get off their cases. "Well," She said, examining the gauze on his head, "It would seem as if you can get off the medicine now…it would hurt for a while, but." She touched his wound, "It'll do you more good than having too much antibiotics and painkillers." She explained, "And if I can get some help now," She glanced at Trunks, "We can move you to your new room where you can rest better."  
"H-how long have I been…"

"Unconscious? Oh, for three days!" Bulma exclaimed, "I was so worried about you!" She said as she pinched his cheek, "But now that you're all better," She cooed, "We can grill you with questions!"

"Okaasan!" Bra broke in, "He's still very ill!"  
"Well, I meant it, eventually we could grill him for answers." Bulma said with a frown, "Now." She clapped her hands together, "Trunks and Marron, help him will you?"  
Trunks nodded and pulled the sheets off of him, "Want a piggyback ride?" He asked Mirai Trunks.  
"Trunks!" Bulma scolded, "Just help him walk…don't tease him!"  
"But I wasn't teasing him!" Trunks retorted in defence, "I was literally going to give him a piggyback ride."  
"Well I don't want anyone giving anyone a piggyback ride. He can manage!" Bulma said sternly and waited for Trunks to help him out of bed. Once his foot set onto the cold tired floor, his head began to spin. Trunks held onto him and had his arm draped over his shoulder while he placed his arm on his back while Marron supported the other arm on her shoulder and started walking. Pan watched silently as she followed them from behind, her eyes set onto the arm snugly clinging onto Marron and quickly diverted her eyes away when the familiar acid ate at her heart again.

                                The room ornate in colour-washed blue across the walls that resembled a lot like denim patterns greeted him. The room at least 500 sq feet in a pentagon shape with a large pane of window with a windowsill that resembled a bench overwhelmed him. The large doubles bed, sitting snugly pressed against the wall with the head of ebon pillars that held drapes of soft denim fabric that could shield around the bed if desired, seemed inviting. The sheets of black satin with white sheets folded up at the press, masculine in a roguish sense - suave. Mirai Trunks was overwhelmed at the luxury of it and couldn't accept it, "I-I don't need to…"  
"It's designed for you, Mirai Trunks." Bulma interrupted with her mothering ways, her eyes softened once they locked to his, stripped away all the pride and all the differences, "You are here, and as long as you are here, in this world, you will be my son and I will be your mother." His heart tingled at the humanity of them, that they could be so tolerable and embrace him like family. Uncertainty came as he tried to find ways to repay them in his mind, what could he offer them? As if she delved into his mind, she whispered, "There is nothing you have to do, love is unconditional…all I want for you to do is to be happy."  
"That's what we all want, Mirai Trunks." Marron added as she helped him to the bed and whilst he sat down, stayed next to him while she looked around. "This room is magnificent…" Marron exhaled in pleasantness and admiration. "You're starting to tempt me to move in!"  
"Like Pan?" Bra asked with her eyes twinkling, "That would be so neat! It'd be like a sleepover every night!"  
"But remember," Bulma reminded Bra, "She is only here because Gohan and Videl are off in a business trip."  
Pan rubbed her arm as she stood by the door, she didn't hear their conversation as her eyes scanned the entire room. Empty picture frames on the wall, the sleek black furniture, leather, that sat pressed up against the wall with a blue rug over the beige carpet that felt like animal pelts. Every last detail she etched into her mind, and then from this image, derived her own room and how it would be like if she could have such a room and such luxury. Feeling dismal and poor between all the magnificence, she tucked her hands into her shallow pockets and stepped out, knowing they won't miss her or acknowledge her departure…  
He watched as she exited without a word, and in his eyes, she had just spread her velvet wings of purity and had fled from him, now, in midst of all the talking that to his ears, silence. As she exited, darkness shrouded him again despite the sunlight and the warmth of their touching words.


	4. Volume I: Star Fazed :: Chapter Three: S...

The Black Dragon

Volume I

Star Fazed

**Chapter Three** – Shelter Her

By: Juki

                                                _Slash_! The blade of his glistening sword in the golden sun flashed across her face while the blade itself skirted across her abdominal area. She cringed at the closeness, felt the wind drift off of the tip of the blade that could've sank into her flesh and heard the thin threads of her clothing tear at her front from his frontal assault. Her foot snapped up into the air, aimed at his navel and managed to connect, the force of her kick meant to send him back with that dangerous toy in his hand that he manoeuvre far too fluently than she would've like him to. He let himself sail back a few feet, uncertain on why she deliberately asked him to use his sword and he would not aim at anything vital, even if she had insisted. It was dangerous, playing with knives, and as she came darting towards him again, he swiped the sword cleaning across close to her arm, where she shifted away and managed to bring her knee up through his unorganized stance and ram snugly onto his upper abdomen. He fell forward at her impact and with a vicious glean in her bewildered eyes, locked her hands together in a steady fist and with that, sent it down mercilessly onto his back while moving her knee away and watched with sadistic humour as his body flailed down onto the ground. Through her hardened and focused mind, she made an explicit note to never aim for his head at his fragile stage of healing, that somehow within the spirit of her crave to win, that she still had a human heart that cared for his well being. Her eyes darted to and fro, searching for him when the image of his physique ignited into reality above her head with the sword hoisted up over his head. With the force drawn, he flicked his wrist down and watched as the 85 centimetre long blade cut air in half and aligned directly to her head. She looked up once she felt a different range of air flow to find his blade soaring coldly down at her, she shifted out of the way and watched as it almost skinned her back. Extending her left hand up at the extreme close distance, a bright aura ignited into a sphere and rested at the mid of her palm. As she willed it so, unleashed the beam and watched as it sprayed in magnificent lighting across his face with the duel force of a punch that sailed near him. He drew his arms back up and formed an x across his head, shielding everything that was vital as he moved back from the impact. Another residing factor of buying time, she turned towards her left side, her back slightly faced him as she cupped her hands by her hips firmly. Her eyes glistened in anxiety as she watched her previous attack linger onto him and continued to push him in a straight diagonal line upwards. "KA…" Jolt of power surged and coursed through her blood as it concentrated at the focal point of her hands, nourishing a small beam of power that brewed in potency. "ME…" Sparked to life as it grew in size, her hands adjusting from its growth as she turned back all the more to draw enough momentum once she decided to release it. "HA…" Extreme flow of ki emerged from her body as it generated it like blood in her heart. Multiplying, the prowess of a SaiyaJin, tapping into her inner being, unlocked the key that held her power back and watched as the dim aura within her hands tinted in red at her touch and ignited into a glorious beam of light. "MEHA!" Pushed her cupped hands outwards in a fluid motion and watched as it reached its climax close to her neck and aligned to his body, a chain of energy emerged as it spiralled out of the pits of her palm and sailed towards him. At his raw will to win as he succumbed to his pride, a loud outcry burst into the silence that wrung through miles of undisturbed air. Sheathing his sword to the sheathe slung onto his back, his fingers locked into fists as he unleashed the raw might of what was truly a warrior's desire. A vivid aura of gold coursed around his body like a serpent coiling him in its matter. In a sudden surge of overwhelming power, the strands of his tress flickered as it then stiffened and lightened in colour to a blinding gold. His eyes rid of emotion as his mind numbed itself from humanity, shifted from the crystalline blue of timid waters to a harsh glare of jagged emerald. Losing the expression of perturb, his left arm slowly raised from its sleeping side as golden flames entwined with his every touch. A stream of energy unleashed into a ray of gold that spiralled in likeness towards the red beam sailing upwards, once collided, suppressed the red beam beneath its power. She sent another wave of her ki in hopes of shattering the closeness of his oppression, wanting ever so badly to just once, be able to outlast a Super SaiyaJin in ki battle. He watched as the futile red beam push at his meagre stray ray that he simply sent out of pity to humour her and her futile attempt at harming him. All in vain as he drew in his other hand and in likeness, released another stray ray towards his growing power and finally defeated her zealous red ki, cutting through it like butter and straight towards her heart and crushed her beneath its heat and intensity.  
Her eyes hollow of pride as she felt the morbid beam shatter her prowess as if it were a flake on his shoulder that he could brush away with a wave of a hand. Felt the jagged beam course through her unorganized stance of offence and straight towards her heart in a convenient manner to break both her spirit and power. As the beam carried out its course, sending her to eternal hell fire that was the earth, which she never wanted to touch in a battle, felt its penetration through her attires and then scorch her tender flesh as it shoved her into defeat and managed to wallow her in it just for the sake of cruelty. Her left arm became limp as his power slowly died down to a line, and then nothing. As if it were never there before but the after shocks of it inside, ate her entire being away. He did not know the rules…she told herself, trying to conceal her utter hatred and envy towards him, that he was supposed to stay in regular state and never touch Super SaiyaJin when he fought her. But she did not understand, why injustice would dawn upon her in such a manner that as hard as she may try, she could never even begin to grasp it while others simply step in and out of it like a door.  
She saw him from the ground as the fire burnt and scorched her heart, now aching there physically and emotionally, she winced at the unbearable feeling. Watched as his haughty expression came, his hollow eyes empty of pity, the wicked golden fire that would burn her like a moth to light. The beauty of his unstoppable power, the sadistic glint in his eyes that indicated his lust to induce more pain. For a short moment, he allowed himself to do so, to dwell in something malicious that felt so enticing. As she staggered back to her feet, he smiled all the more in delight that she would make it so much easier for him. Sailing across the distance, closing it, his hand came cold across her face, snapping her abruptly to the left as she flew aimlessly to that direction. He met her there at the farthest left and managed to catch her by locking her shoulders with his forearms that sprung around from underneath like steel clasps. Can smell the subtle fragrance of her and of her blood, the pungent heat that emitted from her like a small fire furnace, he taunted her by simply holding her there in such a position and waited for her to break free, if she can.   
The blow to her face, she could've sworn would leave a handprint, stung like a thousand knives. She draped on him and could feel his eyes burning down onto her and she knew of his taunt, but she couldn't find the strength to answer to it. Yet, in her mind, it screamed for her to struggle, to at least attempt…and as her mind screamed, her heart pumped all the more adrenaline, encouragement. Her mind churned and thought of some bitter way to gain release, and as a woman and he a man, the answer came quickly as her left knee raised up slightly with her heel tucked snugly back, and with a brisk and swift swing, she swung her leg back as her heel connected painfully at his groin. He released her as he fell onto the ground in aggravating pain, his golden aura flickered as his mind lost its sense of will to triumph, as the pain came to him, for he was, the weakness, like all men, only a man. Her breath heavy and jagged as she moved her hand up to her heart, looked down at the scorch mark that thankfully didn't go too low. Staggering back she fell onto her bottom and simply stayed sitting while she tried to catch her breath. Trembling like a shaken up bird in a cage, her adrenaline left her weak and vulnerable while he continued to lay on the ground in a ball.

                                Trunks winced, he had watched and as he saw Pan lift her knee, he knew it was inevitable. He didn't look away as the heel came up, but only felt sorry for his other and hoped that he would be well. He had learned a long time ago, never taunt her by holding her down in that stance, anything else would've been better, but never a shoulder lock. He hope that didn't sterilize him…he would love to see little Trunks run around in the future…

                                In his entire lifetime, he had not known such pain. Tears came as he rolled around some more and wondered what he had done wrong but remembered quickly that he had allowed himself to be taken over by his pride. As the pain slowly died down, he looked up to find her on the ground, cupping her heart while a thin trail of blood escaped her parted lips. Soon, a girl from a distance came and soon he could see it was Bra with a tin box. Trunks walked towards them leisurely while he pat Pan on the head as he passed her and then knelt down next to him and said, "Man…I hope you learned your lesson today, Mirai Trunks."  
Mirai Trunks looked up in confusion.  
"One, never EVER hold her in a shoulder lock to taunt her…and second, don't go Super SaiyaJin…it hurts her more than you know it." Trunks whispered the last option in a quiet whisper and eyed Pan, who is in the brink of tears as Bra tried to bandage her up. Her breath heaving all the more as she tried to fight her tears and pain.  
"The thing is," Trunks explained once he sat down next to Mirai Trunks. "She…can't go Super SaiyaJin…and when you do that, you don't realize just how easy it is to actually hurt her to the limit that you're not supposed to explore in a spar. Like that stray blast you just sent before…that could've killed her if it was stronger…and all the more, would make her feel angrier later when she, once again, is reminded that she can't…transform."  
His heart sank at the news, he didn't know…if had learned earlier… He looked to her, watched her stagger off with Bra supporting her, coughing, that he had just wounded his angel.  
"But that's okay." Trunks quickly said, "She's not going to be mad at you, I think she took it out when she kicked you there…" Trunks stood up and extended his hand and Mirai Trunks took it as he stood back up and limped a few steps before getting back to walking.

                                Her shoulder trembled as Bra peeled off the shirt that matted to the wound and caused her to wince. "Hold still." Bra whispered tentatively while she used a pair of scissors and cut the material near the collar and then tore it off clean near the left part, exposing her back and shoulder. "You did good today!" Bra said cheerily while she went forward and pushed Pan's bra strap down her shoulder to find that she didn't even need to do that, for the bra itself was singed. She dabbed the wound with rubbing alcohol, to burn off some germs to have her bat the hand away.  
"We need to clean it!" Bra insisted and placed the cotton ball on the small opening on the flesh. Trunks walked by to go to the washroom while Mirai Trunks stopped by the slightly ajar door that led to the infirmary. Watched as she cringed and trembled in fear, had he been so blind to realize that…she was a woman? Who could hurt, who could cry? That he had simply been too rough in battle today that he had harmed her? He stood silently by the door and watched as Bra tried to clean the wound without getting hit.  
A grunt emitted next to him and he turned quickly to it, embarrassed that he had been caught spying. Vejita had seen from his training, the battle, and he knew the guilt that would burn inside that youth's mind. "Don't feel bad for what you did, boy." Vejita said sternly, "She will only get stronger after each time she gets hurt. Just think of it as helping her grow."  
Mirai Trunks turned back to Pan, seeing her pain, "Then I'd rather not…" He commented silently.  
"Then she would always hate herself then." Vejita stated flatly, "And all because you refuse to help her."  
He did not understand, and his expression portrayed that factor clearly. Vejita simply walked away, knowing that all he said was enough. Just as he was about to look at Pan again, Trunks came around and he quickly turned away from it.

"Hungry?" Trunks asked as he threw his arm over Mirai Trunks' shoulder. "I know I am." He said as he led them around and back to the infirmary where he walked up to Pan and ruffled her hair after he walked away from Mirai Trunks who stood farther away.  
"You okay?" He asked as he played with her hair, pulling on it. She frowned, "Yes!" She replied quickly, harshly and then smacked him for touching her hair. As she did this, he laughed, "I think lunch is ready." He announced, "Why don't you get some real clothes on, hmmm?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked him sternly as she stood up with her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with my clothes?"  
"Well, aside from the fact that you're basically wearing half a shirt, it's kind of burnt up…there, you know, if you know what I mean."  
Pan looked down at her shirt, indeed it was singed and half of it was gone, exposing much, but thankfully for her bra. Her face glowed redder than a tomato as she folded her arms over chest and tried to hold on to the air of indifference that she always managed to possess. With that, she stomped out, walked past him, walked past Mirai Trunks and out the door. He felt the urge to apologize as she haughtily walked past him with her brow twitching in the weirdest way. But held back when he thought of telling her that when she was alone.

                                He played around with his soup with his spoon as he waited for her to come, she had been gone for quite a while and he was starting to wonder if she was alright. But just he was tempted to go see, she came looking fine as if nothing had happened. In a blue sweater and khakis, she took the empty seat across from him and soon embedded herself within the conversation of others.  
"Pan." Trunks called out, and she noticed that he ate much more tamer when he wasn't famished or after fighting, and she was glad because then, they could actually talk. She finally said, "Yea?"  
"Marron thought up this cool idea."  
Upon the mention of her name, she zoned out partly. "Yea?"  
"Since you know, how we always used to go to that little cabin by the creek? She said why don't we spend a weekend there, just us."  
She paid attention again, "Oh?", for once, interested at one of Marrons' ideas. "That sounds neat."  
"Yea, I just kind of remembered…it so happens that, uh, it's kind of short noticed." He laughed nervously, "It's kind of…we're kind of leaving tonight."  
Bra looked up from her magazine. "Trunks!" She closed her magazine, "Ugh! Leave it to you to be irresponsible! What time?"  
Trunks scratched his chin, "Uh…I think we're supposed to meet her and Goten there at…what, five?" He looked at his watch, "Oh look at that!" He laughed, "It's 3:30!" He laughed some more, once he looked back up from his watch, no one was at the table, all he saw where shadows and then Mirai Trunks walking calmly up the stairs by the living room.  
Pan threw her duffle bag on her bed while she rummaged through the closet for suitable items to bring. She had always loved that little creek, especially near the autumn when the leaves turned colours. Breathtaking. As she threw clothes onto the bed, Mirai Trunks walked in and closed the door. She looked up, "What's wrong?" She asked once she noticed his solemn expression.  
"I-I just want to apologize for what I did today." He said as he stood by the door with his hands in his coat pocket. "I shouldn't have gone that way…"  
She turned back to her closet, "It's okay.", she replied quietly, "Why don't you go pack now? We'll have to leave soon."  
"What do we do there? Where is it?" He asked as he watched her start folding her clothes. She didn't look up as she stacked them in her duffle bag, "It's a beautiful cozy cottage that resides in the northern side near the mountains. It's by this creek, I don't know the name of, but it's surrounded by tall trees and a little hot spring just about three miles uphill from it. We…usually stay there in the summer time, lots of things, you could swim…play hide and go seek, which I don't know why either one of us would do that because you could sense everyone anyway, just…a lot of things." She crawled under her bed and reached in for her sneakers. Finding one without the other, she frowned and looked under her bed.  
"Oh, so…I."  
"If you want, I'll help you pack once I'm done." Pan said as she stuck her head under her bed and sneezed from the dust. Finding her sneaker, she grabbed it and rolled out to find him still there.  
"I'd appreciate that." He said as he leaned up against the wall, "I don't know where to begin…" He looked off to her room, a whole lot more bland than his own. It was just…a yellow coloured room with a few windows, not nearly as big, but had a balcony overlooking the chaotic disaster his ship had caused…and to the backyard where they sparred. The bed pressed in the centre between the closet and the small window next to the balcony, nothing extraordinary as he would have interpret after seeing Trunks and Bra's room to have hers just as elaborate. He noticed her concentration at trying to fit her shoes in the duffle bag, so he turned towards the open closet. He found mostly empty hangers and then plain clothes such as denim and khaki, all in dark colours. The brightest colour he could find was red, anything else would be indigo, black, grey, brown…and that was rare too. As he examined her clothing all the more to find not even one skirt in them, she caught his gaze to her closet but pretended not to notice as she zipped up her green duffle bag. She called him back to attention once she grabbed his elbow and opened the door. Snapping out of his reverie, he followed behind her and to his new room that was next to hers. Upon entering, she looked for his closet to find clothes in them already. She figured that Bulma had been tentative…and would've stocked it up with clothes. She asked Trunks to look for some sort of briefcase or a bag, with that task, he went around. She looked over at his clothes and then thought to herself what she would like to see him in. Nothing, came to her mind and with a blush, quickly pushed that thought away. She drew out a black dress shirt, and then managed to find a pair of bronze coloured pants. She closed her eyes and pictured him in it, standing by the wall, leaning like he once was in her room, hair down, the shirt veering open to display his delicious chest with only three buttons attached on the shirt. Liking that combination, she threw it over her shoulder and onto the bed. It was a weekend, she suspected that he would only need two new sets of clothes to change from. Upon looking, she also lend an eye for sleeping wear, she didn't know what they wore to bed, she was never in the same bedroom as any of them all her life past 10 o'clock at night. Pulling out a grey t-shirt and then matching it with khakis, then decided against it and matched it with denim instead, she pulled it out and threw it over her head. She turned around to find him sitting on the bed, looking at what she had picked for him with a suitcase by his leg.  
She smiled to him as she folded the clothes up, "This bronze one goes with the black," She said as she stacked them over each other, "And the grey with the denim." Folded that and tucked it in his suitcase. "Now," She cleared her throat and looked away, "You know, the under…clothes, you can pick that out yourself. I'll just go now and get your toothbrush." She stepped out the door to realize his bathroom was…in his room. Laughing nervously at her mistake, she walked into his bathroom and left him to get whatever he wanted to wear underneath and to bed.  
"Are you finished?" She asked as she held onto his toothbrush and toothpaste.  
"Yes." He replied as he folded them into his suitcase. "What kind of shoes do you think I will need?"  
"Just something comfortable." She said as she picked up the brush and tossed it to him. Caught it, he placed it in the suitcase laid out across his bed and then looked down to the shoes he wore. "Will this do?"  
Pan looked at his shoes, "Yea, they're okay. You might want to choose your soap…I didn't know which one you liked…" She indicated to the vast amount of varieties he had, the extravagance, and said, "After that, just get some socks and you're done. Now. Oh wait!" She stopped, "You'll need something to wear to swim in."  
He looked over at the closet and walked to it, digging around, has no idea where to look, she joined him and knelt down behind the heavy jackets. "Here." She stuck her hand out and pulled something black out. A pair of black swimming shorts. He took it and thanked her while she rummaged some more, just to feed her need to see what other alternatives were there. A red Speedo, she laughed quietly at that and pictured him in it.  
"Pan?" He looked at her as she stayed underneath the jackets, "Is there something more that I would need?"  
She composed herself and crawled back out, "Nope, not that I know of." As she said this, she walked to the door, "Remember, soap and socks." With that, exited and marched her way back to her room. As 30 minutes passed, Bra rounded up everyone into the living room. Trunks had changed into something else and stood eating a banana. "Look at that," He said with mashed up banana in his mouth, "A quarter to five."  
Pan ran down the stairs with the duffle bag slung over her shoulder, slightly out of breath. "Sorry guys," She said, her hair wet, "I took a shower."

"Okay, have everything?" Bra asked, yes came the reply. They walked to the door, Mirai Trunks with his suitcase, Pan her duffle bag, Trunks his backpack and Bra her entire room.  
"Uh…I hope you're not bringing all of that…" Trunks said, "I don't know how I can carry you and that at the same time."  
"What do you mean? Aren't we making two trips?" Bra asked.  
"No…" Trunks said, "Just bring some clothes…how easy is that? And you mess up anyway."  
Bra looked at her many suitcases, "I'll take, this one." She pushed it forward, "And this one." To the blue one.  
Pan took the blue one while Mirai Trunks the other. Trunks put his backpack on the front while Bra climbed onto his back. "Whoa." He said, "Aren't we a little heavy today." He chuckled and walked out the door, ducking beneath the doorframe. As they stepped outside, Trunks ignited into a dim aura as he levitated up into the sky in his red jacket and khakis. Mirai Trunks, who had changed out of his dirty clothes and into a white shirt and black pants with his jacket, he levitated as well with Pan next to him. As the evening came, vapour trails shot through and across the sky heading northeast with little hesitation or worries…


	5. Volume I: Star Fazed :: Chapter Four: Vi...

The Black Dragon

Volume I

Star Fazed

**Chapter Four** – Virgin Desires

By: Juki

                                                Exotic colours, gold, red and orange. The magnitude of the dynamic colours was overwhelming as the cool breeze swept over them like a wave of ocean. She closed her eyes as she spiralled in the air, still holding fast her green duffle bag and her friend's suitcase. And as she turned, she could see the familiar rooftop, the clearing, the small creek…everything came back to her as if she had just visited yesterday. Yet yesterday was four years ago or was it eight? She couldn't remember but as far as she could recall, it had been too long. Leaves rustled and snapped from their descend, there, by the step, a man in his late twenties, unruly hair that looked as if it could snap a comb if ever attempted to tame. He looked displeased and once they came within earshot, shouted. "You're late!"  
Trunks glanced down at his watch, "Sorry, we tried to hurry…where's Marron?"

"I don't know…isn't she coming with you?" Goten stood up and brushed the leaves and dirt off of his clothing. "Open up, I need to go to the washroom." He calmly exclaimed.  
"I don't have the key…" Trunks stated as he put his sister down. "Marron has the key…"  
Pan threw the suitcase down almost too quickly as she walked up to the creaky steps, "I know a way to get in."

"How?" Goten looked from Trunks, "How? Enlighten us!"  
Pan placed her hand on the knob, with a forceful twist, a loud snap, and the door swung open. "Like this." She said and walked in and looked around. Dark, she flicked on the wall light to have no electricity. "Trunks…"

"What?" He asked in irritation as he hauled Bra's suitcases in. "What's wrong now?"  
"There's no light." Pan played with the switch, on and off, on and off. "Did you call the place and have it connect here?"  
"I had to call?" Trunks scratched his head, "I don't know, I thought Marron was taking care of this, I was too busy at work…"  
"Where's Marron?" Bra asked, she had not heard them before as she walked in the musky place and immediately sneezed.  
"I know." Pan said, "I can go up by the log cabin and get firewood so at least tonight we'll have a fire and figure out some way to make food." With her suggestion, opened her duffle bag and pulled out a flashlight. "If I don't come back in an hour, call a search party." Pan jested as she walked out alone. "Wait." Mirai Trunks called behind her, "I'll come along." With that he followed her and headed east towards the creek.  
  
Trunks tapped his watch, "Marron _should_ be here by now." He said and started pacing, "What if something happened to her? What if she changed plans last minute and couldn't reach us?"  
"If there's no electricity…does that also mean the water doesn't work?" He asked while he stood in a weird position, "Because I tried going outside but them raccoons stare…"  
Trunks ignored him while he continued his pacing. "Maybe I should try and go find her."  
"Here, use my cell phone." Bra handed Trunks her cell phone and he took it. On speed dial 4, he pressed the phone up against his ear while he waited.

_Ring, ring_. A cell phone rung near and as Marron stepped up onto the porch, answered her phone. "Hello?"

Trunks hung up and stuck his head out, "There you are!" Marron stared blankly at the phone, then at Trunks. "Sorry I'm late," She said, "I got held up in traffic." She pointed to the rented van, "Help me unload, all the food are in there."  
"We don't have electricity." Trunks informed her as he started picking up boxes.  
"Oh really? It should be up soon, I called the place last night and they said it'd be up by 6:30." She picked up a grocery bag and walked in, "Where are Pan and Mirai Trunks?"  
"They went off to get the firewood at the log cabin up east." He replied.  
"Oh good, that'll save me a trip." She said, "Who's cooking tonight?" Once she asked this, she regretted it as Bra offered. "I will!"  
"Well, I think I can help." Marron quickly added in, "Don't want you doing _all_ the cooking, that's too much work!"  
Goten came out as the flushing water came from the washroom. Relieved and in a better mood, he dug through the grocery bags and rubbed his chin. "Is this it?" he pointed to the four bags of food, "Is this supposed to last…the whole weekend?"  
"No." Marron said, "I have more in the van, but that's for tomorrow." She started stocking up the fridge, "Goten, could you check the rooms? Last time I came here, one of the ceiling collapsed on the spare rooms so maybe two of us might have to bunk or sleep in the living room."  
Bra helped Marron and checked out the food, "Canned food?"  
"Yea, it's easy, it's fast." Marron explained and looked at her watch, "The electricity should be up, let me check." She walked towards the wall switch and flicked it on to have the light go on. "Good, everything's in check."

Pan nudged open the door with her foot as she walked in with an armload of logs with Mirai Trunks behind with equal if not more in his arms. They walked to the fireplace and dumped them next to the bricks. Pan sat down on the front and started on the fire while Mirai Trunks sat next to her and helped. Goten called from the upper floor, "There're only four rooms." He announced, "And one of them has a broken window…one without a bed…and one with a hole on the ceiling."  
Pan overheard, "Wow, last time I came here this place was fine! Now it's falling to pieces."  
"Yea, I know." Marron said, "But this is such a fun place! What are a few holes and broken windows?"  
Bra screamed and threw the can on the ground and almost flied up onto the counter. Drawing attention to her, she screeched. "There're mice!"  
Pan rolled her eyes and turned back to the chimney where she asked Marron for the matches, who threw it at her and then stood on the chair and asked, "Where?"  
Pan flicked the match across the sulphur surface and watched as it ignited into life. Scorching a twisted piece of old newspaper, she then dropped it in the centre of the log construction that she had built and watched as the little twigs caught on fire…then started on the bigger logs. She pushed the metal net over the chimney and stood up, dusting herself off. He followed suit and looked around.  
"I can't sleep downstairs!" Bra exclaimed, "There're mice…"  
"Me too…" Marron cowered on the chair, "I don't care if I have to sleep in a room with a broken window or a hole in the ceiling, I'm **not** sleeping on the ground where mice can get me."

"Eh, I'll sleep here then." Pan said as she sat on the ground, "I don't care."  
"Mirai Trunks will need to sleep upstairs." Trunks said, "His head injury…healed but you know, just in case, he can share with me."  
"Who ever said you could have a room, Trunks?" Bra chided.  
"Hey, you guys." Goten said, "I'll sleep here too, I want to be close to the fridge."  
"Then it's settled, right?" Bra asked as she climbed down the counter and ran out of the cooking area that overlooked the living room, which were also the dinning room and the den. "I get a room?"  
"Yea." Pan assured her as she stood up again, "Who's cooking?"  
"I'm not going near the kitchen!" Bra proclaimed and Marron also agreed. They went upstairs with Trunks while Pan looked and rummaged. Finding a few cans, she looked for pots. "Can we have…?"

"No." Pan stated flatly.  
"But you don't even know what I was going to ask for!" Goten frowned.  
"Whatever you have in mind, we probably won't have it here." Pan pulled out a large pot and placed it over the stove. Turning it on, she opened the cans and poured the contents into the large iron pot. She read the instructions on the label and followed it; soon the smell of soup came as she added things in there such as chicken and frozen vegetables. Stirring it with a large wooden spoon, Goten watched her and drooled. "Hungry…" He pouted and cupped his stomach, "Must eat…soon!"  
"Set the table then." Pan pointed to the bowls stacked in the shelf beneath the counter. "The faster you set, the faster we eat."  
He raced towards it and gathered all that he could, and started setting the table.  
Pan turned to the seven empty cans on the counter and wondered if it was enough. There were pasta in it…but she doubted it would last long. As she stirred some more, she heard them come back from upstairs and then sat down some place around the dinning table. Pan grabbed some gloves and walked out of the kitchen with the pot and sat it in the centre of the wooden table. Bowls lined up against the pot, she ladled them and watched as they snatched their bowls back and ate. Things always went quiet when they ate, Pan finished hers quickly, knowing if she was slow, there'd be none left. Fighting over for the last bowl, Pan and Goten bickered, "I cooked!"  
"I set the table!"  
"I'm your niece!"  
"I'm your uncle! Respect your elders!"  
"I'm young, I need my nutrition!"  
"You two!" Trunks stood up and shook his head, "_I_ should get the last bowl." With that he reached for the ladle to have his hand repelled so fast from it that he never knew what hit him.  
"You guys!" Marron shouted over their voices. "I think Mirai Trunks should have it…he needs it more!"  
Their eyes turned to him and he slunk down in his seat, "I'm not hungry…" He lied as his stomach growled. Pan sighed and once his bowl was passed, ladled it in and watched as the steamy soup was passed all the way across the table. Sighing, she dropped the ladle back in the pot and pouted. Marron took out two loafs of bread and watched as they fought over it again. It was almost comical, seeing them bicker, especially Goten. He wrestled Pan down onto the table while he tried to bite the bread and claim it. She kicked his knee and reached for the bread while Trunks took advantage and snatched it away. Bra stuck her hand in between Trunks and his mouth and grabbed it with a cackle. Stuffing it in her mouth, she scurried away before anyone detected and before Trunks could get at her.   
"STOP!" Pan screeched at the top of lungs, "Let's divide it…" Goten released her and she cracked her neck from his lock. "Sheesh!" Marron handed her the knife, Pan rolled her shoulders as she moved the knife to the bread. "The cutter doesn't chose!" Trunks blurted.  
Pan cut the first slice and Goten snatched it without question. The second, Trunks grabbed. Third, Bra picked up, fourth, Marron got, fifth saved for Mirai Trunks, the sixth, hers! The biggest piece! She smiled and was about to bite into it when Goten tried to grab it. "LET GO!" Pan screeched as she tried to bite her bread with his hand up against her face.  
"You guys…" Marron shook her head, "There's still another loaf here."  
Their movements stopped as it fell dead silent. Three silhouettes shot for the fresh loaf but they never reached it as they fought it out on the rug. Mirai Trunks stood up, stepped over them, "May I?" He asked. Marron nodded. He cut the bread and started distributing them. Each person gets four slices. Pan's hand came into view as she then grabbed onto some ankle and then with that, pulled herself out of the brawl that no longer included her. Dirty and hungry, she devoured her bread in the corner, looking around suspiciously.  
"Are they always like this?" Marron asked Bra who had calmed down and was simply eating now. She nodded, "Not as violent, Okaasan would never let them brawl over a slice of bread…"  
Bra looked around, reached over to one of the two piles saved for Goten and Trunks. Two hands snapped and clung onto her wrist and she froze and looked towards the source. Trunks and Goten, as if heard her, stopped their brawl and grabbed her hand before she touched the bread.  
"Hands. Off." Goten said solemnly. Bra laughed nervously and pulled her hand free, "There was just…some dust on your bread, that's all…!"  
  


                                Dinner being a great spectacle, Mirai Trunks sat by the fire as he watched Goten attempt at washing dishes. Pan sprawled on the couch and rested her eyes until Trunks pulled at her to get off so he could lay down. She kicked him, aimed for his groin to scare him off and he cowered away while she clung onto her territory. Bra read her magazine while she waited for her nails to dry, fuchsia. Marron sat with her leg dangling over an armrest of a chair, her toes painted blue. Trunks ended up on the rug next to Mirai Trunks, pulled the metal netting away from the fireplace and started throwing things in it and watched as they popped and snapped. The time passed by, Goten took two hours to wash a pot, six bowls and six spoons. Bra and Marron completed their facials while Pan simply laid around. Mirai Trunks and Trunks, humoured by popping things, soon grew tired as they yawned.  
"Well…let's hit the hay…" Trunks said with a yawn while he stood up and stretched. "We can do more tomorrow." He extended his hand and Mirai Trunks took it and was helped up. He thanked Trunks then said his goodnight as he walked up the stairs with his suitcase. Pan stood up from the couch, took out the cushions to reveal a pullout bed. Pulling it out, the red fuzzy sofa, she put the cushions back and used it as a pillow while she left no room for a sleeping bag on the ground. "Goten." She called to him, "Where are you going to sleep?"  
"Here!" He said as he dried the dishes, "Why?"  
"Well…" Pan looked down at the sofa, "There's no room for a sleeping bag."  
"I'm not sleeping on a sleeping bag, I'm sleeping on the couch!"  
"Uh…so am I." Pan rubbed her chin, "That's kind of…"  
"Who cares, we used to sleep together all the time when we were young!" He said enthusiastically. "I was like your teddy bear!"  
Pan shook her head, "That sounded terribly wrong…"  
"It's not like I'm going to do anything to you." Goten exclaimed while he put the last glass away. Drying his hands on his pants he walked out of the kitchen. "I call the right side!"  
"Good, I like the left." Pan started building a territory that clearly separated the sofa, "Just in case…" She said, "I didn't bring a blanket, did you?"  
"Yup, I did!"  
"Can I have it?"  
"We can share."  
"Uh…"  
"I'm going to brush my teeth!" Having the shortest attention span, he ran off to his backpack leaving Pan fixated in the newest problem…sharing a bed with her Uncle…who has the tendency to move a lot in his sleep…  
She knocked on their door. He opened the door, "Yes?" Trunks looked at her, "May we help you?"  
"Can I borrow a blanket?" Pan tried to peer behind him. "Hold on." Trunks closed the door and she heard rummaging. "What's with the secrecy?" She called through the door. The door opened and Trunks shook his head, "No blankets. Try Marron."  
"I did, she doesn't have one either."  
"Bra?"  
"None."  
"Well then kiddo, I guess you're going without a blankie tonight!" He teased and then shut the door, opened it for a second and said, "Night." Then closed it again. She sighed and walked back downstairs with the railing overlooking the fuzzy red sofa right outside of Trunks' room. As she came, Goten sat in bed, "Good, at least you're warming the blanket up for me." Pan said as she dug through her duffle bag for her pyjamas to find that…she had forgotten to pack that…

                "Thanks…" Pan blushed as Bra handed her a skimpy nightgown. "No problem!" Bra said, "I brought plenty." Pan realized she had been too busy packing for Mirai Trunks to really pack for herself. She hoped that they weren't going to the hot springs…frankly; she forgot to pack her bathing suit too. As she brushed her hair and looked at her own reflection in the small rectangular mirror attached to the wall, she blushed and folded her hands across her chest. Feeling all so exposed in the thin small material, she'd rather wear her normal clothes to bed, but knowing what Goten would do to it, probably drool on it, she didn't want to risk it. As she came out, Goten fast asleep, she flicked the lights off and fumbled around in the darkness until she found Goten's legs. From there, she probed her way back to her side, "Oops, sorry, oops." She said but he didn't seem to wake. Rolling over to her side, she arched her back and pulled the nightgown down for it had rode up too high. Pulling some of Goten's blankets, seeing how the cushions she made took up too much room, pulled them out from between them and used it as her pillow instead.

                                Her legs entangled with the sheets, obsidian tress crowning her, the nightgown leaving little to the imagination. The thin straps of the silky white material rolled off of her shoulders as cleavage was shown. On her side with her leg poised up in the most arousing position as he held the glass of water in his hand and simply stared. He had never seen her…in that way… The frill sewn on at the edge of the hem of the nightgown rose up near her hip and managed to come down and conceal what he shouldn't even be looking at in the first place. Inner conflict. To look or to walk away?  
Goten stirred and then suddenly sat up with his eyes closed. He jumped and almost dropped the glass of water as he stared back at Goten, who then mumbled and collapsed back onto the sofa, jolting it. Pan, a sound sleeper, groaned and rolled over onto her back with her legs bent upwards and her left arm thrown over her head. With her other hand, she batted at the blankets, then whipped it over her body and slept soundly again. Shaking his head, he cleared his mind and quickly walked back up the stairs with his glass of water. His face reddening in colour and increasing in heat, as he entered the bedroom again, a voice called over to him. "Mirai Trunks," A mumble, "Did you gets the waters?" He nodded and handed Trunks the glass of water while he sat up and gulped it down half awake. Finishing, he put the glass next to his head on his way back down onto the bed he quickly fell sleep. As he climbed onto the top bunk, the thoughts…emerged from the silence and prowled within the confines of his mind. What if he had been Goten? Could he have actually slept and not be tempted by the sensual woman next to him? If he were Goten, could he resist the urge to…to reach out and brush her ivory flesh with his fingertips? He shook his head, tried to shake it away but it only worsened as he closed his eyes. How easy she could succumb to him, wither beneath him…he shook his head again. The impure thoughts of his angel, he couldn't allow himself to corrupt her that way. She was not like that, she wasn't, she wasn't, he told himself over and over again. Burying his head in the pillow, the resounding and elongated sigh of her groan…rung through his ears the groan of aggravation shifted to a moan of pleasure… He went asleep with a heavy heart as something within him brewed…


	6. Volume I: Star Fazed: Chapter Five: In N...

The Black Dragon

Volume I

Star Fazed

**Chapter Five** – In New Light

By: Juki

                                                He clung onto her like a pillow as he threw his leg over her hip and drew her in closer. "Mmmmm…" He breathed out in his sleep as he then slid his arm onto her back. "Bra…" He breathed out again and smiled in his sleep. Her hands tucked in and underneath her pillow, she did not react to his movements as the first ray of the sun came through the window and settled on the foot of the foldout. As they rolled and shifted, when the others came out of their beds and into the early morning, came downstairs to find a comical yet disturbing surprise…the 'intimate' relation between their sleeping orders.

                                His arms came around her and settled on the small of her back while her leg somehow managed to get in between his legs and had coiled around one of them. Her head rested near his shoulder while her hands laid on his chest. Trunks stifled his laughter as he took the camera out and focused the lens. Mirai Trunks stood silently behind and the thoughts from the night came again…if he were in Goten's place…could he have controlled himself? Diverted his eyes as Trunks took a picture while Bra covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh. Marron rubbed her chin and then said, "I wonder what they were dreaming about…"  
The Sons were known as deep sleepers. Pan stayed asleep while the dishes clang together in the kitchen, which were less than two metres away from her. Slept through the talking and the laughing, through the rummaging…but when the first scent of food came across the air…she stirred. Pan nestled closer to her Uncle's chest while her lethargic mind made the image of Trunks holding her…and it felt too real. As she opened her eyes, indeed she found that she were in the arms of a man…and once came to realization who it was, bolted out of the position and sat up immediately. Goten only rolled onto his back and laid there topless while Pan grabbed the sheets and covered herself. She peered down through the sheets to find her nightgown had twisted out of order, a red streak came across her face as she noticed people were there by her foot, eating.  
"Good morning, Pan." Trunks grinned, "How was your sleep?" She looked over to his left elbow; saw the dreaded black camera…no…he couldn't…  
Goten yawned and finally woke up once he smelt the food. Yawning again as he sat up, having no recognition on what he did, he rubbed his eyes and said, "That was the best sleep I ever had!"  
Laughter emitted from the table and Pan grabbed the sheets, threw it around herself and ran into the bathroom then slammed the door shut. That would be the last time she shared a bed with Goten. A knock came and she was afraid to open it. She answered anyway and opened the door to a crack. Mirai Trunks stood outside and then handed her a robe. She thanked him as she took it while hiding behind the door and then closed the door with a red streak across her face. 'He's so considerate…' She thought while she fastened the robe, once she washed her face, composed herself, she walked back out and took a seat around the table. By then, Trunks had tucked away the camera and simply sat drinking his coffee while Bra eyed Goten who sat there without a shirt and still groggy.  
"I don't want to sleep…here with Goten." Pan said with her eyes glued onto the place mat on the table. "Can I trade with someone?"  
"No way! Remember? Mice!" Bra shook her head.  
"Count me out…" Marron said, "I'm psyched out about mice too. I think maybe Trunks can trade with Pan…you guys have a bunk, Mirai Trunks needs to stay up due to his condition…so yea…"  
Trunks frowned, "Why me? What if I wake up with Goten clinging to me?" He hid his grin, "I don't want to be evaded that way!"  
"Huh? What?" Goten looked around in confusion, "Did I do something wrong?"  
"It's settled." Marron raised her voice and talked over everyone else, "Trunks and Pan switch places for tonight and tomorrow night."  
Trunks grunted and then turned to Goten, "I swear, I'm not as soft and huggable as Pan…so don't even try me."  
Goten simply arched his brow in confusion and then ignored it and ate.

                                She shook her head as she clung onto the towel, "I'm sure I don't want to swim!" She laughed nervously. "Come on!" Trunks called in from the misty waters of the hot spring… "Aren't you cold just standing there?"  
"N-no…"  
Bra snickered and with the help of Marron, pushed her head first into the deep pool of humid water. She belly flopped as the towel unravelled and floated on the water. Trotting water, she narrowed her eyes and glared at them. Her arms came across and folded over her chest as she kicked her way through the water to the side where little risers came where she could sit. Goten ran from the change room and then jumped up into the air and curled into a canon ball. A giant splash, soaking Bra head to toe with the water. She jumped in after and then climbed onto Goten's back and said, "Gotcha!"  
Marron stood by the side and tested the water with her toe. Seeing to it that it was okay, untied her robe and let it roll off her shoulders in the most alluring manner and then watched as it puddle around her feet. Pan looked away, arms still folded firmly over her chest. She should've never borrowed the bathing suit from Bra…the black bikini…it wasn't even a bikini, it was just a pathetic excuse for being called clothing. For one thing, it didn't cover much.  
Mirai Trunks sat by the edge while he watched Trunks tackle Marron in the water. His eyes fell onto Pan who simply splashed around with her hand and watched how the water bubbled, basically keeping far away from everyone. Too afraid to go near, afraid that those thoughts would arise, he diverted his eyes away, which so happened to fall on Marron and Trunks.  
Pan glanced up to find Mirai Trunks staring at Marron, sighing, she turned back and looked at her own reflection in the water and settled by doing that. Once or twice, she tucked her fingers inside the top of her bathing suit, trying to pull the small material up for it felt like it wasn't covering as much as it should. As Bra came around after the water fight, she sat next to Pan and sighed happily. "That was fun…we're going to have a water fight in five minutes…you've got to join!"  
"No…this thing you gave me is barely clinging on…I'm not moving." Pan sat firmly.  
"Really?" Bra looked down, "Move your arms, maybe you put it on wrong…"  
Pan sighed and lowered her arms.  
"Yea, like I said…here, turn around."  
Pan rotated and lifted her hair out of the way while Bra fastened the untied the knot on her top and then retied it again, tightening it. Then to the other strap at the bottom, she tightened the hook area and then said, "Better?"  
"A little…but I'd be better off in a one piece." Pan let her hair back down, "Still, I'm not taking the risk…"  
"The risk of…this?" Trunks' voice came from behind her; his arms fastened around her as he lifted her up over his head and threw her into the centre of the hot spring. She squawked as she fell in and once she emerged, Goten dunked her head back into the water again. He laughed as she splashed but let her go after a while since he believed that she might need air. She inhaled sharply once she got her head back up, spitting out water that she had swallowed, she pushed her hair back and shook her fist at Goten.  
"Come on!" Marron splashed a bit of water at Mirai Trunks, soaking the tips of his hair, "Join in!"  
He shook his head timidly, "I'll just watch."  
"Oh come now, how fun could watching a water fight be?" With that, she pulled his wrist and led him near the centre where the action was, once he went near the centre, Trunks came from behind and dunked him in the water. "AHAHA!" Trunks laughed as Mirai Trunks emerged with his violet tress unravelling, losing his hair tie and having his hair matted onto his skin. Mirai Trunks rubbed his face with his hands and then pushed his hair back while he looked around for a floating elastic. Pan looked around, Goten had dove in…he was around…some… He yanked her down into the water, his grip around her ankle. She looked down to find that it was Trunks. He gave a teethy grin and released her ankle while he swam away. Pan swam back up, drew in a sharp breath and once her eyes locked onto something purple, swam towards it and then jumped onto his back with her arms hooked snugly around his neck. She pulled him down backwards as his hands fell onto her. She noticed that this one had a whole lot more hair than the other, once she recognized who it was, she released him to find him rotate and lunge at back at her. Once they emerged, he splashed water in her face, temporary blinding her while he pushed her down in the water, basically mimicking Trunks. As she came back up for hair, he tied his hair up. "Sorry." He apologized while he fastened the elastic. She splashed him with a glint in her eye. "Oops, my hand slipped." She splashed him again, "Oops, there it goes again!"  
He growled and jumped at her, she darted away and watched as he sank beneath the waters. Looking around for something bright and colourful, she turned around to have something wrap around her waist and yanking her down faster than Goten could do it with her ankle. She managed to roll around to see who her offender was and there he grinned back at her as they propelled towards the bottom of the deep pool. She ran her fingers through his hair as it untied again and simply spiralled in the water. Played with it while she ran out of air and when she made a motion for it…he released her. She surfaced and gasped for air while she rubbed the water away from her eyes. Ahead, she saw Bra and Goten splashing each other, where was Trunks?  
He snuck up behind Bra then locked his arms around her shoulder and yanked her away. "Mwahaha!" Bra kicked and squirmed as he swam backwards, "Let's see if you can hold your breath." With that, he took a deep breath and quickly sank into the water. Goten went in just to see, saw Bra kicking and squirming, then started motioning near her throat. Trunks didn't seem to notice as he pulled her down more. Once she kicked him on the knee, he released her. Goten rushed towards her as she drifted in the dense water. His lips met hers as he released a bit of his breath into her mouth, hoping to sustain her for a while as he brought her up. As they neared, yet was still far, his lips came across hers one more time before they both surfaced with her gasping for air and yet at the same time breathless from his kiss, which meant well. Trunks sat on the side, licking his wounds while he rubbed his knee. "Ugh, you kick so hard…I was only playing!"  
She gagged on some water while she swam to the side and sat down, Goten joined her and looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?" He asked her as she coughed up some water.  
She nodded with her eyes tinted red from the choking; she hated it when Trunks went overboard, especially in water…  
"I'm hungry." Marron said as she stood up and picked up her robe, "Let's head back for lunch."  
"I'm famished!" Pan said as she stood up on the riser than pushed herself up over the ledge and got up on the concrete. "Where's my towel?" She looked around to find a wet thing on the ground, "And…where're my clothes?"  
"What do you mean?" Marron fastened her robe, "Didn't you put it in the lockers?"  
"Was I…supposed to?" Pan scratched her head while she threw her arms over her chest and shivered. "I just left it over there on the bench…" She pointed to the now empty bench.  
"It's a 3 mile walk you know…"  
"Not if I fly…"  
"In a bikini?" Bra managed to say behind her with a stuffy voice, "You're brave!"  
"Well what else am I supposed to do?" Pan fidgeted while everyone else grabbed their towels. "Walk home in a bikini?"  
"I'll lend you my jacket if you want." Goten volunteered. "But I would go without a shirt and it's kind of cold."  
"Gee thanks so much for suggesting an idea that doesn't work." Pan muttered while she started hopping up and down, teeth chattering.  
"I don't get it." Bra scratched her head, "Why would anyone want steal your clothes?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Pan asked in a shrill voice.  
"I didn't mean it…t-that way." Bra laughed nervously and threw her hands up defensively, "I'm going to change now!" She ran into the little change room with the red rooftop with the girls sign on it. Marron followed while Pan decided to go in just for the sake of it since it'd most likely be warmer in there. As everyone else dressed, Marron lend Pan her robe and she put it on to find it wet and that would mean she'd get colder. Drying off more, she looked around just in case someone stupid might just misplace her clothes instead of taking them. No luck, when it was time to leave, she reluctantly stepped out and saw Mirai Trunks in a t-shirt. He handed her his jacket while Goten went in his shorts and offered his pants. Trunks the only one fully dressed said, "I, personally, am very afraid of being cold. Sorry that I can't help."  
Pan thanked them and threw on the jacket to find it warm, she sighed happily at the warmness while she tried to put on Goten's pants…which were at least two sizes too big for her.  
"Oh well." Goten snatched his pants back, "At least I tried!" He put them back on while Pan shook her head, "I'm not leaving looking like I have nothing underneath!"  
"Here." Marron handed her a relatively dry towel, just wrap it around your waist, maybe now you can fly."  
"Fine, thanks." Took the towel and wrapped it snugly around her waist, looking around, she then bent her knees and shot into the sky, faster than she normally would go. Trunks shielded his eyes from the sun above and squinted, "Fly! Fly like you've never flied before!" He called behind her.  
  


                                Pulling her pants on and getting out of the bathing suit, she hand washed it and hung it on the side while she touched Mirai Trunks' jacket…the leather…not the sleek kind but that of a fuzzy texture. The deep brown, he was so kind…yet she could remember him starring at Marron, caught him doing that twice…in one day. Once at the breakfast table, the other in the hot springs. She took the jacket off and simply held it stretched out in her hands, "It just can't happen…" She whispered to herself while she then simply returned it to the top bunk that Mirai Trunks slept in. "It'll never happen…"  
  



	7. Volume I: Star Fazed :: Chapter Six: Fla...

The Black Dragon

Volume I

Star Fazed

**Chapter Six** – Flammable Hearts

By: Juki

Steam rushed to her face as the scent of hot chilli numbed out all other scents. Much more civilized this time, they sat around the table and made light conversations.  
"Pan, how about a spar?" Goten asked as he dipped some crackers into the red soup and picked up some beans, "I heard you sort of pounded Mirai Trunks until he went SSJ."  
Pan cleared her throat, "Fine, I'll spar you, but only in hand to hand."  
"Okay." Goten said with his mouth full while he reached for the cracker bowl. "I worked hard over the month with Piccolo, so you better watch out."  
"That explains why you weren't raiding our fridge." Trunks stated blandly, "What did you learn?"  
"Tons of things! I got the same training as Gohan."  
"Really? Same as my Otousan? Tell me more!" Pan put her spoon down and looked at Goten, "Did he teach you how to read minds?"  
"Uh…I never knew Piccolo could do that."  
"Well, not read minds but communicate with the mind without talking. I've seen Otousan do that with Piccolo, it's really neat. Ojiisan knows too."  
"Hmmm, I'll make sure to ask him to teach me next time." Goten said, "The room of spirit and time is real neat, I got to spar with Otousan." Goten said, "He's too good though…someday, I'll be just as good as him, if not better!"  
"You guys, what would Bra and me do when you guys go off and spar?"  
"Well…" Trunks furrowed his brows, "I guess it's time you two learned how to fight or at least…fly. I don't feel like carrying you home, Bra."  
"So are you saying you're going to teach us?" Bra asked, "Teach me, Bra, the one who _never_ learns according to you, Trunks."  
"I'm not teaching you!" Trunks made a face, "Uh…he can." He motioned to Goten. "He teaches good, he'll teach you. I'll teach Marron!" He smiled, "To fly, it'll save you a lot of gas money."  
"What I want to learn is how to throw them ki blasts." Marron said and posed, "Bam!"  
"You've got to concentrate your ki first and learn to fly before you can do anything else." Mirai Trunks' solemn voice came through, "If you don't know how to use ki to propel your body, you can't control it."  
"If you want hand to hand combat lessons, Pan's the one to go to." Goten said, "Even Vejita said she _might_ be good enough to match him up in H2H."  
"No he didn't…" Pan muttered, "He just said I'm okay."  
"Ooh, Pan, teach me how to do that cool diagonal kick thing you always seem to get Trunks' eye with."  
"I want to learn how to throw those shiny balls of light!" Marron wailed, "Let's go, I want to learn now!"  
Bra grabbed Pan up before she could finish eating and Pan stopped her. "Wait! I need my shoes…" She slipped into her sneakers and then ran out the door. Mirai Trunks followed and grabbed his sword, if he didn't need to help anyone, he would go and practice using his sword.

                                She took two long strides with her right foot first, left foot, then with the drawn momentum, turned her body to the left and shot her leg up into the air then whipped down quickly back to the front and slashed her heel down from left to right diagonally across the air. Bra mimicked and tripped. "AH!" She fell onto her back, winded, she blinked and looked up to Pan who extended her hand out and helped her up again. "You've got to lift your leg higher than your opponent's head."  
"I'm not that flexible!" Bra said as she tried to lift her leg up.  
"You can be if you stand on to the side and then lift your leg up sideways rather than upwards." Pan positioned Bra, her right leg forward and her left behind, and then with her hand, she slowly lowered Bra down and then said, "Now slowly as you raise your leg, tilt down." Bra slowly lifted her leg while her upper body slid down, "Hey! Cool, I'm kicking high!"

"HEY!" Goten ran towards Bra from behind, she turned around and whipped her foot down backwards and almost sliced Goten across the neck. "AH!" He jumped back, "Nice kick, want to learn how to fly now?"  
"Uh, one more minute." Bra got back up straight, "What if someone does a shoulder lock on me, what do I do?"  
"Kick backwards in between the legs." Pan stated flatly, "Works like a charm."  
"Okay, thanks." With that she ran off with Goten. Pan turned around, saw Marron and Trunks sitting on the ground, him trying to explain to her on how to focus while she sat there in frustration. "I can't!" She sighed and opened her eyes, "This is stupid, just teach me how to fly."  
"I am!" Trunks replied, "You can't just fly, you fly because your ki propels you like an invisible jet pack, without ki, you don't fly." He said, "Here." He cupped his hands together, inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. A small spark ignited into the midst of his palm as it gathered into a whirling mass of blue, gathering into a sphere of brilliant sparks. "Wow…" Marron reached out to touch it to only have Trunks draw back. "Don't do that, it'll burn…trust me…that's why ki blasts do so much damage…they burn everything else outside its originator."  
"So is that why all those big explosions happen? What if someone else has the same ki as you?"  
"It's impossible, it's like DNA, the only way anyone could have the _same_, when I mean same, it's exact same, is if every speck of their DNA is identical and symmetric to yours. I don't think there could be anyone alive right now who could match the same DNA as yours, not even your own twin."  
"What about you and Mirai Trunks? Do you guys have the same ki?"  
"I doubt it." Trunks pushed his bangs back with his hand. "Exact same also meant exact fighting ability. Everything has to be the same."  
"I see." Marron nodded, "Okay, here, let's go again." She cupped her hands by her abdomen, inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.  
"Clear your mind…of everything and simply concentrate it on a colour that you like." Trunks said.  
Marron's brows furrowed as she thought the colour pink in her head. A tiny tingling sensation came from her palm as a small spark ignited, then two, and then little bright spheres of pink electrified within her palm as it gathered and rotated in a massive yet small universe within the confines of her hand. She opened her eyes and gasped at the small light energy inside her hands, felt the warmth, the power. She separated her hands to find them disperse. "What happened?" She asked him, looked for it.  
"You've got to practice, it takes time to control it."  
"But how come you can control it so easily as a child back then?"  
"Because." Trunks smiled smugly, "It's in my blood."  
Bra noticed and heard Trunks, "Is it true? If I set my mind to a colour, my ki can turn that colour?"  
Goten rubbed his head, "Uh…maybe? I don't know. I always thought that it's determined by chance." He crossed his legs and sat on the grass.  
"You try, think of the colour…" She looked around, "Violet and see if you can make it turn violet!"  
He sighed and rolled his eyes. Closing his eyes with his hands cupped and extended, he cleared his mind as the colour of purple came into his mind. Blue electricity gathered in the centre of his palm as Bra watched. "It's blue, think of violet, violet!" Goten's mind still on purple, his ki flowed through his hands in a long stream of indigo blue outlining transparent energy. "Is it purple now?"  
"No, it's still blue. But then if you can't control it, how come Marron thought of pink and had hers go pink?"  
"I don't know!" Goten gave up, "All I know is, it doesn't matter what colour your ki is…it matters how strong it is."  
"No, not true! I don't want my aura clashing with my clothes!"  
"Trust me." Goten scratched his head, "no one's going to care what colour your clothes are when your aura ignites."  
"What if I'm wearing pink and get stuck with an ugly green…like garbage bag green?"  
"I don't know, I'm wearing green now and I have a blue aura, do you care?"  
"Well…no…because…I never really paid attention to what you wear." Bra confessed but did not confess the second part of being more interested when he's not wearing anything.

                "PAN!" Bra waved Pan over, "Let's do an experiment." Bra patted the grass next to her. Pan hesitated but came and sat down.  
"What colour is your ki?"

"I think it's red…I don't know, why?"  
"Just show me your ki."

Pan stuck out her hand, sighed and watched as a red spark ignited into her hand like flames, "Yea, red."  
"Okay, uh…try and make your ki turn…black…"  
"Why?" Pan arched her brow, "that's stupid."  
"Just do it!" Bra wailed.  
"Fine, fine!" Pan cringed at the shrill voice, closing her eyes; she thought of black…infinite black…no hope. Goten watched closely as the red darkened in her palm…flickered out for a second then ignited in brilliance an opaque ebon streamed with red.  
"Whoa…" Goten breathed out while he moved back, "H-how'd you do that?"  
"M-make it green!" Bra suggested.  
Her mind shifted quickly…to the green swirl in the sky she had seen in that kaleidoscope that night when she dreamed of his arrival. The massive white and green swirl, brilliant. The black subsided as it simmered down to a soft swirl of green, a lot like the picture she had in her mind.  
"Pink?"  
"No way!" Pan opened her eyes and watched as the green in her hand faded back to red.  
"Wow…Pan, how'd you do that?" Goten asked, "Change colours like that…?"  
"I don't know." Pan shrugged, "It just happens."  
"Make it the colours of the rainbow!"  
"How about no…" Pan laughed, "I'll stick with good old red."  
  


                                He looked up when he felt it, the wicked black flames flickering in her hand as it died down, for a moment, he felt…the confusion, the hatred…then it subsided as quickly as it came…as it turned to green. He walked over to the three sitting on the grass and watched them.

"The only time your aura switches it when you become Super SaiyaJin." Goten stated, "Or when you hit Super SaiyaJin III, then it turns back to your original ki colour because by then, it would collide with yourself."  
Pan simply listened. The word Super SaiyaJin was something people had learned not to mention around her, yet Goten had forgotten and quickly stopped talking about it once he realized who was there.  
"Hey." Marron had moved to them, "Can I spar you, Pan?"  
Trunks laughed, "Marron…that's not a good idea."  
"Uh…are you serious?" Pan scratched her head.  
"Totally! I want to see if I can beat you!" Marron rolled up her sleeve. "But you know, when I meant spar, I meant you stand still and let me hit you."  
"Uh…okay?" Pan stood up and dusted the grass off. She wanted to see what Marron can do, just for the humour. Marron ran up and socked Pan on the face and didn't even make her flinch or blink. She winced and waved her hand around and blew at her knuckles, "Ouch!"  
Pan scratched her face, "Uh…try again?"  
Her foot came up and Pan squawked and moved out of the way. "Legs not allowed, legs not allowed!" Pan threw her hands up and batted the leg away.

"I want to join!" Bra stood up and tried to kick Pan from behind without notice. She side stepped and watched as her foot came across Marron's extended arm and watched as both of them screeched in agony and turned away.  
"What'd I tell you?" Trunks gloated, "Never fight hand to hand with Pan…without ki."  
"Remember the time she socked you so hard in the balls you couldn't sit for a day?" Goten reminded Trunks, "It was the first time you got her in a shoulder lock…yea, I remember! You were laughing at her and then she swung her leg back as hard as she could, and I heard a snap from where I was standing…"  
Trunks shook his head and buried his face in his hand, "Don't…remind me…please…" He said with a weak voice as if thinking about it brought back the pain.  
"We all had to learn it the hard way…" Trunks said, "You weren't better off Goten, you put her in a head lock from behind and she somehow turned on you and kneed you…" Trunks laughed, "I think any locks from the back is bad…or any lock at all…keep her as far away as possible, that's my tactic."

"Hey Pan…how about the-"  
One drop, two…three. Raindrops came down as Bra and Marron ran back inside to avoid getting wet. Pan tucked her hand in her pockets, "Nah, not right now, raining." With that, she walked in as well, leaving the three of them sitting on the grass.

                "Go, go, go!" Bra encouraged Goten as he arm wrestled with Trunks. "Sock him! You can do it! He's a wimp! You can get him!"  
Trunks' arm strained as his muscles flexed more profoundly than before, both with equal strength, Pan tiptoed over…snickered and then suddenly pushed towards Trunks' side, helping Goten.

"Wahoo! I won!" Goten said as he stood up and raised his arms in victory.

"Moron! She helped you!" Trunks rubbed his numbing arm, "You didn't win! I want a rematch!"  
Pan took Goten's seat, "Alright, let's go!"  
Trunks placed his elbow and arm back onto the table as he entwined his fingers to her. "Prepare to lose!"  
She linked on, her arm flat on the table as Bra counted them off. "Three, two, one…GO!"  
Their arms strained as Trunks' grasp on her pushed her about an inch from centre. She gritted her teeth and managed to push it back into the centre, then he pushed her back down again, two inches from centre. She saved up her energy, then with one powerful boost swing, pushed it passed centre to one inch past. It went quiet as she focused on winning, their cheering she couldn't hear, just her own heartbeat thumping loudly in her ears accompanied by her own breathing. Pushing onward, another inch to his side…three more inches until the table, until victory was hers. Another inch…then another…then the jolt as she heard the shattering sound of her own hand on the table. He…he had just…she was so close…just another inch but he somehow backfired at her and shot her hand, slammed it on the tabletop, shook it and snapped her out of her reverie.

"Good game." He smirked as he stood up.  
She massaged her arm as she stood up with a frown, stood by the side as Bra arm-wrestled with Goten. Victory was at the tip of her tongue…she almost tasted it…then at the last second, had it snatched away from her.  
"You did good." Mirai Trunks' consoling words came as she sat next to him in the dinning room. She smiled politely to him, "Thanks, I tried…but oh well." She rubbed her arm a bit more, "So, how do you like it so far?" She asked him.  
"I like it here, it's so peaceful."  
"I know what you mean, it's a perfect retrieve, and we're miles from civilization it's a good place to meditate." She said and watched as Goten went easy on Bra just to let her stay in the game longer.  
"You guys, what should we do tonight?" Marron asked from the kitchen, over the fear of mice for she hadn't seen any for a while.  
"Let's see…" Trunks said as he rubbed his chin and leaned over the counter. "Mini dance…?"  
"Mini dance?" Bra looked up and had her hand immediately rolled off to the side. She frowned and withdrew her arm, "What do you mean?"  
"Well, I don't know, I got my CD player, I got some CD's…maybe we can just play music, talk, dance, you know."  
"That sounds like fun!" Goten said, "But it's getting late, Pan, start the fire!"  
She stood up and rubbed her hands together, "Gladly! I love fires!" She pushed the netting over and sat down building the logs again. Mirai Trunks sat around until he decided to help in the kitchen. "Could you get that iron pot out for me?" Marron pointed to the highest shelf on the cupboard. "I don't know **why** Goten put it all the way up there, the shelf might collapse you know." Mirai Trunks levitated off a bit, grabbed the big black pot and then descended down again and placed it on the stovetop. She started cutting when the water boiled. "Could you take over?" Marron asked as she went to get the pasta.  
Mirai Trunks walked around her and to the cutting board and the knife, started cutting to discover this was good hand practice. Dicing everything into little cubes, he finished before she got the pasta out. "Here you go." He said, stepping away from the cutting board.  
"What?" Marron tried to peer over the pasta and cans balancing over her hands, slipped on a potato cube on the ground she slid forward and dropped all the cans and packaged pasta. His arms came around her and caught her before she bumped her head on the corner of the counter.  
The ruckus caught her attention as Pan looked up from the fire that kindled to the two in the kitchen area embracing each other. A small spark emitted from her eyes as she saw this and quickly looked away again, back to the fire as it hypnotized her with its warmth and prowess. Habitual twinge in her heart as she threw in another log onto the fire, watched as it wilted and popped in the source no man can live without, a source no man can live _in_. The clinkering of plates sounded behind her and she simply threw in another log and put the netting back on. Standing up, she brushed the ashes out of her clothes, knowing she would have to wear it tomorrow and the day after when they leave. She still couldn't figure out who or why would anyone take her clothes…she supposed it was just one of those unanswerable questions in life…or until she found the culprit. Walking over to the table she sat down deliberately away from both Trunks and just sat on the single seat the head of the table. The hot bowtie noodles floated in the steamy cream sauce. She supposed this would do while she dug in, having missed most of her lunch. Half finished, he looked up and greatly regretted that as she diverted her eyes back down almost immediately. The vision ahead wasn't what she would like to see; when she ate…Marron had spilt sauce on his shirt and now 'wiped' it with a napkin while they shared a laugh. She looked over to Goten, found him completely engrossed in his food, Bra, hungry as well from the work out, ate fast. Finished first, she stood up. "Where are you going?" Bra asked.  
"Washroom." Pan stated flatly while she walked over to her duffle bag and took out a clean towel, her undergarments and then walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut afterwards.  
"What's wrong with her?" Marron asked after the bang shook almost the entire cottage. Goten shrugged, "Maybe it's her monthly…Okaasan always got that way when she had hers."  
Bra arched a brow, "Yea…right…" and looked in concern, she had known the secret…and fate could never change…she finished eating and decided to go ask her later on in the evening…if chances came…  
  
  
  



	8. Volume I: Star Fazed :: Chapter Seven: W...

The Black Dragon

Volume I

Star Fazed

**Chapter Seven** – White Light

                                                As the water drummed around her feet, cascaded down her flesh, almost to the point of scorching, but she loved the way it feels. To have it hot, slithering down, washing away all feelings for it numbed her. Her hands came over her face as she covered it and breathed in the scent of soap. If there was one thing she couldn't stand…it was flirting. Personally, she didn't know how, secondly, it was in between a relationship and just playing and it always confused her. Either you like someone or you don't. Flirting just seemed to step over that boundary to; you don't have to like a person to flirt with them. Shaking her head and watched as water scattered around her, she reached over for the shampoo…

                                _Knock, knock, knock_! "Pan!" Goten banged at the door, "I need to go pee!" He hopped around and pounded on the door until the water stopped and Pan wrapped herself with a towel and dried her feet on the rug. Opening the door, he ran in while she stepped out and waited. Her arms folded over her chest, but it was a wide towel, it went up to her knees and did not show much. As the toilet flushed and the sink turned on, off, he walked back, out relieved. "Thanks." She frowned and walked back in, interruption…she hated that too. Once she opened the door, steam came flying out and Trunks remarked, "Whoa, how hot do you like your water? You're all red and look at the steam!" Pan ignored him while she stuffed her dirty clothes into a bag and tied it up and placed it in her duffle bag. Ringing out the water in her hair by twisting it into a coil, she wrung it the droplets of water over him and caused him to jump up and yelp. She flicked whatever that was left on her hands on him and watched as he cursed and ran off to dry up. Taking his seat, she sat down and grabbed the elastic around her wrist and tied her hair up. Music playing, fire still active, they just simply sat around. Pan took out her deck of cards and started shuffling it around until Trunks came back down and started doing some crazy dancing just for the sake of being hyper.

Goten joined him, together they danced in unison, the same moves, at the same time… "Hey! This is just like when we fused!" Goten called over to Trunks over the music. "Yea!" He said, "But much more cooler, if you know what I mean!" He waved his hands over his head and then did some disco move.  
Bra shook her head and looked away, "So infantile!"  
"Hey, you've got to give them credit…" Marron cheered them on, "To have the courage to dance in public like that."  
"They're just brain dead." Bra stated, "Slower than a snail…" She looked away, "Let's play a card game."  
"Crazy eights?" Pan suggested as she continued shuffling.  
"You're on!" Pan handed out the cards and they each took their eight cards and looked at it. Pan placed her cards in order, easier manoeuvring that way. Going first, she placed her sevens down and changed the suit from hearts to clubs. Going clockwise, back to her again, she took out another two cards. "She's winning!" Bra told Marron, "try to stop her, okay?"  
"I'll try." Marron said as she laid down a pick up two. Pan grunted and picked up two cards, "Aha!" She laid down two additional pick up 2's and watched Bra's triumphant smile fault. Picking up six cards, she placed down an 8. "I change it to diamonds."  
Marron picked up a few cards then placed down a seven of diamonds. Pan shuffled around with her cards then pulled out a seven and changed it to spades. Three more rounds, Pan had one more card left.  
"I think she has a spade, change it to diamonds!" Bra told Marron who laid down an 8 and changed it to diamonds. Pan grinned and dropped her last card onto the deck, the 8 of hearts as she threw her hands back and laid down onto the sofa. "I always win!" She cheered.  
"Ugh!" Bra threw down her cards, "Let's go dance then, Marron."  
"Come on, Pan!" Marron grabbed Pan by the arm and hoisted her up and pulled her to Goten who by now, was getting awfully giddy. Pan stood amongst them as they danced to the song, scratching her head, she folded her arms and watched them. "Just swing your hips!" Bra called over to her while she banged her hip up against Goten and knocked him a step away. Trunks lost in his own world, threw his arms up and started singing to the song, flailing them around like a crazed animal on crack. "I am the king!" He shouted and spun around as fast as he could then collided with Goten, banging foreheads with him and causing him to fall back. Mirai Trunks sat and watched them, laughed at Trunks when he decided to make a fool of himself. Watched Pan stand around, obviously she was a lot like him, she didn't dance. 

                                As time passed, they went up their own separate ways, Pan to her new bed, sliding her sneakers and duffle bag underneath the bunk, she went next door to Bra to borrow something to sleep in.  
"Sorry." Bra said, "I only have this one." She pulled out a skimpy black one.  
"Your Okaasan lets you buy these things?" Pan looked at the thin material.  
"No." Bra laughed, "She doesn't know."  
"I'll just…sleep in this, I'm not wearing that…it's just a lame excuse to be called a dress…"  
"Suit yourself." Bra said and folded it back and put it in her suitcase, "Oh wait." Bra pulled out a large t-shirt with a teddy bear on it. "You can wear this if you want."  
"Good!" Pan snatched it almost too earnestly, she changed in her room as she then folded her clothes for the next day. "I'll miss this place…"  
"Me too…but they really should get that window fixed…" Bra motioned to the window overlooking the back, near the creek in the east direction. "It gets awfully chilly here at night."  
"Maybe if you wore more layers, it'd be better." Pan said as she pulled the red shirt down, "Well thanks, see you tomorrow morning."  
"Wait…" Bra stopped her, "I've been wanting to ask you…about…you know…" She made a gesture.  
"Oh…what about him?" Pan pulled her hair out of the collar and untied her ponytail, threading her fingers through her hair as she listened on. "Today…why were you so grouchy?"  
"Eh, it was nothing. I just slammed the door shut too fast, that's all." Pan stated.  
"Are you sure?" Bra studied her friend's expression, "Well then, if you say so…"  
"Don't worry." Pan said with a wry smile, "There's nothing between me and either one of them, nothing more than friendship." With that she exited without any further questions, walking back into the room, found Mirai Trunks in midst of changing. She apologized and closed the door and waited outside until he opened the door after he was finished. She hadn't seen much, just saw him take off his shirt… He had a pullover sweater over his boxers as he climbed onto the top bunk. "Good night." He said as he watched her climb underneath him in the bottom bunk. She muttered some reply and laid down. He turned off the lights and then climbed back up, "Thanks for helping me pack." He said quietly.  
"You're welcome." Pan whispered back as she closed her eyes, "Good night." She yawned and turned onto her side. He simply laid there in the dark, knowing well that she was beneath him…and he thought…without the wooden frame of the bed, she would literally be beneath him… He shook his head, 'No, I should stop…' He regretted that he hadn't looked away when he saw her the other night…but…how could he? He moved and looked over his bed and down to her, found her fast asleep with her hands thrown carelessly over her head to her hair and her head tilted to the side. Moving back into his bed, he forced himself to close his eyes and tried to enforce sleep as well…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                Triangles, circles, squares, they collapsed symmetrically at the centre line as she gazed into the kaleidoscope. Yet again that dream. The colours magnificent, she sighed as the shapes danced around in a beautiful ellipse whirl and then folded in different parts and created something completely new. As she turned the kaleidoscope to the right, the images and shapes slowly died down as new shapes came in, diamonds, hearts and ovals. Just as she felt herself getting into the shapes, a tug on her arm startled her.

                                Bra crawled on the ground as she pulled on Pan's arm, hoping to wake her. "Pan!" She hissed and then swiped her hand over the girl's face and nudged her. Mirai Trunks stirred from the noise down below but rolled over and continued sleeping. Pan slowly opened her eyes, "Huh?"  
"I saw something outside my window…" Bra tugged at her, "It's outside…"  
Pan grunted as she sat up and then followed Bra, groggy and cold, her teeth chattered as she walked out of the room. Mirai Trunks opened his eyes just as the door closed and last saw the tips of her red pyjamas through the door. Throwing the blankets away and putting his sweater on, he climbed down the ladder and followed behind, curious as to what she would be doing up late into the night.  
They reached outside, "It was right there, outside my window…" She pointed to a small clearing. Pan yawned and looked at it, "There's nothing…" She said in midst of a yawn while she rubbed her hands together to create some sort of friction for warmth. Her breath turned to mist as she looked all around, "There's n-nothing!" Pan assured her, "Just go back to bed!"  
"No, I swear Pan. I saw it, it was red and it was staring at me." Bra pointed to the east, to the creek. "Somewhere over there." Pan hesitated, "Fine, here." She walked towards it, "I'll show you there's nothing to worry about."  
Mirai Trunks descended down the stairs as he walked towards the back where the door slid ajar and from the wind, shivered.  
Pan pushed away some stray branches that hung too low and peered through the dark with a laugh, "Helloooooo?" She turned her head towards Bra, "See? Nothing!" Turning back, more into the darkness, closing in on the creek as she turned her head left to right, searched for anything moving or red.  
She finally turned around and walked back towards Bra, "There's nothing to worry about." Pan threw her arms out and yawned, "There is absolutely nothing here that you should be worried about."  
Mirai Trunks pushed open the door and walked out, spotted Pan about a hundred metres off while Bra stood uncertain by the cottage.   
Pan halted when she sensed a spark behind her, the spark grew into a magnificent source of power as a brilliant white light emitted from about a foot behind her. Just as she slowly turned in her steps, the prowess of blinding platinum spiralled out towards her. She stopped in her tracks, paralysed, planted to the ground as she, at the last second, threw her arms up in front of her head in an x position in futile defence.  
"WATCH OUT!" Mirai Trunks ran and tackled Bra onto the ground just as the white light engulfed Pan in it, the last vision he saw of her was when she lost her balance from the impact and fell towards the ground with her head turned towards them, her eyes a longing glance as the stream of power swallowed her in its infinite might. He sheltered Bra down onto the ground as he sunk lower, felt the hot magnetic surge of power stream over his back and towards the cabin, crushing the left wing and annihilating it into debris. Destroying everything that came to its path with its force as it seared a hole across the wooden cottage and slowly faded into the forest in a long stream of dim light. He looked up towards where he supposed was the source of the power to find nothing there, nothing, as if the white light had just…generated without an owner.  
Goten threw his arm over Trunks and held him down as the energy barely missed their faces. He watched as it faded once it passed them and heard a cry, then a noise, then Marron fell through the top level flooring and landed on the ground in a heap of pillows and blankets.  
Mirai Trunks pushed himself up and ran towards where he last saw her, his heart beating rapidly as his eyes darted around wildly, searching. "Pan!" He cried out into the darkness and heard his own echo reply, stood in the spot she had last stood, the warmth of her presence, the print of her feet… "PAN!" He cried out louder as if he could resurrect her by his voice, he walked onward as Bra stayed planted on the ground, the scene of her best friend…no, her sister, taking the plunge and watched as she melted into light, shook her to her core. Momentarily after, Trunks with Marron on his back and Goten ran through the door. "Where's Pan?" Goten asked as he looked around, he could no longer sense her ki as he watched Mirai Trunks scream out her name at the top of his lungs while walking onward in denial that she was still alive…when it was so clearly seen…she was nothing more now than air particles and vanished light…


	9. Volume I: Star Fazed :: Chapter Eight: S...

The Black Dragon

Volume I

Star Fazed

**Chapter Eight** – Sweet Denial

By: Juki

                                                _Snap, crunch, snap_! He no longer cared what he stepped on nor did he feel anything at the current state. The overwhelming thought of seeing someone he had given his heart to disintegrate without a trace, without a chance…as if she meant nothing, just simply…from the matter that engulfed her, melted her into nothing, burnt through his chest and seared into his heart. His crystalline eyes hardened while it cried for him as he searched through where he had seen her take flight from, where he heard her last words, "There is absolutely **nothing** here that you should be worried about." The guiding words of an angel on earth, sworn to protect all and she simply sacrificed her life by the words of a friend. As he neared the creek and the clearing, his foot landed on something soft…warm… His eyes diverted from its teary path above to the dewy grass and dirt mixed around his bare feet and the folded orange t-shirt and denim on the ground with a small black sphere in midst of it all. He knelt down as he heard footsteps behind him as they glanced over his shoulder and onto the neat little pile of her stolen clothes with a black ball with a star driven out of its centre. His fingertips stroked the soft fabric and felt heat from it, as if it had freshly been worn. His fingers descended from the collar of the shirt to the small sphere which he picked up and heard a gasp from behind.  
"T-that's a d-dragon ball." Trunks recognized its unique shape, its smooth surface, its star positions. He took it from him while Mirai Trunks picked up the clothing and looked around, sensed around for that source…that had destroyed his untainted seraph. Bra wept and Marron simply stood in pure shock and confusion swept across them like a plague. No one knew what happened except for Bra and partly Mirai Trunks who was too awe struck and hurt to answer.  
"We need to leave here…now." Mirai Trunks stated solemnly as he stood up, "Leave here as fast as we can, whatever that got her…is probably still lingering around here somewhere." With that, he headed back to the cabin, "Take whatever you brought here, leave the food, we need to go home, tell Vejita, and we need to do it as quickly as possible." His calmness frightened Marron and she followed his instructions without question. Whatever that was left of her room for it had crumbled from the extreme anonymous blast, she gathered her clothing, tossed it all in her bag and still in her nightgown, returned downstairs and sat on the ground as Goten stood in confusion, anger, loathe… He kicked the sofa and watched as his foot burnt and reddened from the impact and the red fuzzy sofa collapsed beneath his force. His hands flew up to his face, "Why…have I not sensed it? Why wasn't I there to save her?" He blamed himself as he pulled at his hair with his talon-like hands and gave out a cry of self-loathe. "Why?"  
"Goten…" Trunks' hand came over his shoulder, "Now is not the time to blame, we need to leave, the faster we get home, the faster we'll get a solution." With that, he handed Goten his backpack, which he had considerately packed for him, knowing the man might be too broken to do that. Goten snatched it up and put it on, stood there for a while and watched as Mirai Trunks came down with his suitcase and together, walked out of the cottage that threatened to shatter to pieces. Marron climbed onto Trunks' back while Bra, who did not pack but simply left everything and a little out of it, stayed still as Goten hauled her over his shoulder. In a frenzy blast of vapour that melted the ground, three gigantic golden warriors blasted through the night like a trio of shooting stars in a ravenous race to get home.  
  
                                "They'll be back tomorrow, don't worry!" Bulma said as sat two glasses of warm water down and smiled to her friend and his wife.  
Gohan took the glass and thanked her, "I missed her." He said as he turned and looked over to his wife, "We came as soon as we arrived." He said as he handed his wife the glass.  
"You arrived at 2 in the morning?" Bulma stirred her cup of hot lemon tea while she looked at them, "Aren't you tired?"  
"Oh no!" Videl answered, "It's actually the afternoon in Singapore right now…so I'm wide awake!" she said, "But I'm sorry that we woke you, Bulma."  
"No problem!"

The door bolted open as Trunks practically flew in with Marron in his arms. Goten laid Bra on the sofa while he walked into the small den where the loudness of their entrance caught all their attention.  
"Back so soon? I thought you'd be back later." Bulma said, but her light demeanour faulted when she caught onto Goten's expression.  
"Where's Pan?" Videl looked for her, "Isn't she supposed to be with you?"  
"Gohan, I need to tell you something." Goten simply stated as his fingers fastened into a fist while his forearm muscles flexed from his clench. Gohan stood up, picked up on the vibe and followed him to the next room. Looked at Bra who laid in her pyjamas stained with grass and mud on the sofa, unwavering. Marron with a large gash over her leg on Trunks' back.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, "Where's Pan?"  
Goten slammed his fist onto the wall, crumbling it like sand. "She's dead." He broke to the chase, "Some foreign energy that I've _never_ in my life felt before…came from the forest…and…annihilated her."  
Gohan laughed, "Is this a joke?"  
Mirai Trunks stepped in and placed his hand over Goten. "Bra said she had seen something, woke her up at 1, I followed behind them. I saw Pan stand in the opening near the creek as a…strong, very strong…intentional blast soar from behind in a close distance… If I had been in her place, you wouldn't be seeing me here now." Mirai Trunks said with a broken voice and tears welling up in his hardened eyes as he tried to remain calm when inside…he was falling apart like the wall that Goten had punched.  
Gohan looked between the two in genuine denial, "This is a joke, right? It has to be." He shook his head, "Where is she hiding?" He looked about them as tears frosted in his eyes, "Pan?" He pushed passed them, went towards the broken door and looked around calling her name.

"All we found was this." Trunks pulled out the black dragon ball from his pocket, "But that wasn't where Pan was standing." He handed the small black dragon ball to Gohan, the size of a ping-pong ball, and watched as the older man took it and almost crushed it in his hand.  
Videl covered her mouth from overhearing what Mirai Trunks had said, falling back, she bumped into Bulma's shoulder, whose hand came up and stifled her from falling. "W-why would it happen to Pan?" she asked Bulma, expecting a wise answer. "You know, don't you?"  
"I-I wish I knew Videl…I-I'm so very sorry…" Bulma stuttered as she embraced the woman who looked, all of a sudden, far too brittle and old to support such news. "Twenty-four years…" Videl cried out, "I've raised her for twenty-four years and now you're telling me it's over?"  
Silence drifted over the entire room as Trunks let Marron down onto the sofa. Vejita descended the stairs, heard every last word of their conversation as something in his eyes flickered to life. "Give me that dragon ball." The tone in his voice did not leave much room for a no as Gohan dropped the ball in his hand while he looked away and simply covered half of his face with his hand and breathed much more heavier than he used to.  
"Let's rationalize." Trunks said calmly, "We have here…a dragon ball." Trunks motioned to the one in Vejita's hand, "If there's one, there's bound to be more…could this lead to some sort of a revival?"  
"Then what's the point of that blast?" Mirai Trunks shot out bitterly, "Why did she have to die if it was all because of a dragon ball?"  
Trunks furrowed his brows, "I don't know, maybe she was in the way."  
"Well, if this culprit wanted the damn ball so badly, why did he leave it there?" Mirai Trunks narrowed his eyes, "There's probably something far more deeper than just leaving us a clue that there's another dragon out there."  
Bra whispered, "It was Pan…it was her…"  
Trunks turned to her, placed his hand on her shoulder, "Yes…Pan…she…"  
"No." Bra looked up, "I-I remember now…" She sniffed, "The thing I saw outside the window…wasn't red…it wasn't a thing…it was a person. It was Pan."  
Mirai Trunks looked sharply at her, "Are you telling me that Pan lured you out by the window, somehow came back into the room knowing you would go to her, and then went with you to investigate herself outside then commit suicide with a blast that she never released?" He asked her abruptly, sternly.  
"No!" She shouted, tears pouring down her cheeks, "No! That's not what I mean, I don't know." She lowered her head as she sobbed again and covered her face, "I'm sorry…"  
Gohan collapsed onto the sofa, pushing it back a few feet as he landed on it. "We need to consult someone else with this…"  
"Who then?" Mirai Trunks was getting testy as he turned to Gohan with a sceptical look.  
"Piccolo…" Gohan stated as his eyes unfocused, "He…will know the answer…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                                "It is here." A solemn voice came, "Just as we have suspected…it is here." The water riveted from the small ivory fountain as he turned around, "How can we conquer it?"  
"We can't do a thing until it takes up the form…" A younger, more calm voice, "We must wait, be patient, Piccolo." Dande replied as he paced, "It had taken the first step, now let the others finish the last six."  
Piccolo shook his head fervently, "We can't let it form…it'll destroy everything. We must take action _now_."  
"By interrupting now, you will only unleash it in an untamed state…let it take its course…because I can assure you, it **knows** what we're thinking. It most probably deliberately made this move to taunt us to do what we know we mustn't. Don't fall into its mind game."  
"Did you not hear? It's power is awesome, Dande. It devoured Pan in its stray ray, what will it do to our world? Our universe? Our realm?"  
"They will come find you." Dande did not reply to the bold statement, "And they will ask you, Piccolo, for answers." Dande stopped and locked eyes with the older man, "And you mustn't tell them what you know but simply suggest the idea of them finding the remainder of the hollow star dragon balls."  
"Then tell me, Dande." Piccolo calmed slightly, "How then, can they find them?"  
"They will find a way…Bulma…will find a way." He corrected himself as he folded his hands behind his back and turned towards the fountain, "And I can also assure you, Piccolo. That will not be the last of Pan…as I am afraid to admit."  
"If you think we should just be sitting ducks, Dande. I will not disrupt your plan, but for me to lie to Gohan, I can not do."  
"You will not be lying, Piccolo, you will only be protecting them by shielding the future. No future is ever determined, it is only in the hands of the beholder that can decide what the future is."  
"I think Mirai Trunks would boldly disagree." Piccolo whipped around as the hem of his cape brushed across the fountain and caused the image of them talking to rivet then fade. "He was not brought here for no reason, Dande…but only you know the answer. I will not ask, I do not want to know. All I want to know now is…what will happen once it rises?"

"Patience, Piccolo…" Dande stated again, "If I told you now, it will only bring you to your demise."


	10. Volume I: Star Fazed :: Chapter Nine: Fa...

The Black Dragon

Volume I

Star Fazed

**Chapter Nine** – Faith

By: Juki

                                                Shrouded by darkness, the sun's rays could not reach the earth as broken shards of it strayed towards the other side of the world. At the peak of dawn, not that rest was an option; five bolts of brilliant light danced across the grey sky, with them, armloads of people. Videl rested in her husband's arms while numbness of the cold and of the news ate at her insides, unable to perform even the easiest of tasks; she sat immobile as the wind coursed through her hair. Bulma in Vejita's arms as she nestled her head on his shoulder, her imagination constructing the scene of her beloved daughter's best friend, the girl who was a lot like her own daughter, faded into the light…and the last of her seen was when she fell… She shook her head, hated her imagination and the vividness of it. Bra lay asleep in Goten's arms, wrapped up in a blanket as she did not change, could not bring the strength to…for guilt settled on her shoulders, she stirred in an unhappy sleep. Marron in a cast, piggybacked by Trunks, she laid her head near his shoulder and whispered, "Is everything going to be okay?" Trunks glanced back, seeing her expression; he couldn't bring the heart to reveal the truth and simply said, "Pan's a strong girl…remember? Even you couldn't beat her in combat…she's just…temporarily out…things are under control." He forced a meek smile over his face as the pain of losing someone like his sister punched him literally in the face. He would like to deal with the perpetrator who dared to start anything at all with them, especially starting it all out with the worst first impression by destroying someone he cherished so much. He glanced over to his other half, something told him he was probably taking it better than Mirai Trunks who simply did not speak after the slight dispute between him and Gohan later on into the night where they thought no one heard…but in fact, it was far too loud to be ignored, especially in the silence of their grieving.  
  


                                The tall plateau of tiled concrete met their vision as the light, for they had parted the clouds; hit the floor of the tower. The sphere teardrop shaped tower that levitated in mid air overlooking the earth. As if they were expected, Piccolo stood with his hands folded behind his back while Dande, who had grown up an awful lot since they last saw him, stood calmly with the look of humility and compassion on his face. Gohan was the first to land, anxious to know the answer, he let his wife down and quickly stepped forward, without hesitation, without wasting a second, "What do we do?"  
Piccolo glanced over at Dande for a brief moment before he answered, "There is not much you can do, Gohan." He stepped forward and started pacing, "The only thing you can do now is to search for the remainder of the dragon balls."  
Bulma overheard, "But I've tried…" She confessed, "My radar doesn't react to these…dragon balls."  
Dande revealed a little bit more of the information, "The rest…are not within this galaxy."  
"Are you telling me that it's in the universe…out there? Like the black star dragon balls?" Trunks let Marron down while he turned to face the guardian who had grown taller as well. "_Are_ these black star dragon balls?"  
"I wish that they were, Trunks." Dande shook his head gravely, "They are called Pulsar Dragon Balls…they are minerals extracted from stars…gathered over the millennia…to find them you must first track back to its origin…"  
"Then enlighten us." Gohan said as he stared hard at Dande, "You know, don't you. That this would happen."  
"It fell back before the first dragon balls were created…before Shenlong before the Namekian dragon balls… It's very different, still an enigma…was a myth, now it has come." Dande motioned for them to follow him, "Let us go inside where we can discuss further of the Pulsar Dragon."  
They followed inside, Goten still holding Bra in the comfort of his arms and once they entered, found chairs where he rested Bra next to him and couldn't help but find comfort when she fell over to the side and pressed her head firmly against his arm. Pulling her closer he looked back up at Dande, "Continue."

"First, let me have the dragon ball." Dande extended his hand and Mirai Trunks handed over the small dragon ball to the man and eyed him suspiciously for a moment before leaning an earnest ear to listen.  
Dande studied the small stone in his hand, "The First star…" He rolled it around in his warm hands, "I'm afraid that…you might not need to find them." He looked up to them with a solemn gaze, "I'm afraid that…they…will come to you now that you have the First Star."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Like all dragon balls, these pulsar dragon balls…are essences of a dragon, in this case…a dragoness. I'm uncertain of how many wishes it could grant, but this dragon has a will of its own…" He handed the dragon ball back to Mirai Trunks. "When you wish upon it, it takes something valuable in trade of your wish. Let's envision that…a person managed to collect all 7 and resurrect the dragoness…and let's envision that he wants to wish for immortality. The Dragoness will grant any wish, any time, as many times as you like, but each time you wish, she…will take something valuable in trade of what you wish for. So this man wished for immortality, he will receive it…but she might take something away like…love…or sanity, something…to pay the price for immortality."  
"Couldn't you take back the wish?"  
"That's the problem…once you wish it, you can't withdraw from it. You are entrapped in it forever."  
"So then, what has this got to do with Pan and how can we help her?" Mirai Trunks broke to the chase while he studied the tiny small ball that had caused so much damage and pain. "What can we do about it?"  
"The problem is, Mirai Trunks." Dande sighed, "It…came to find **us**, no one searched for it, **it** just came. It wants something…and I'm leaning to the fact that it wants to be resurrected in a physical body…"

"So it killed Pan?"  
"As of state." Dande stood up, "All you need to focus on is to find them. We've not much time. But like I suspect, the rest of them will come here soon enough but what you need to sought for…is the seventh pulsar dragon ball."  
"I'm confused." Marron looked around then to Dande, "Could you elaborate more on these dragon balls? You make it sound like it has a mind of its own!"  
"The first dragon ball…or should I say the Pulsar Stone, is the mind of the dragon. If the mind came here, so will the rest of them that each part is equivalent to its body part…except for the seventh pulsar stone which is its heart… The dragon can resurrect with only six pulsar stones and it **wants** to be resurrected without the seventh pulsar stone…so it can deny its duty and finally break free the cycle of being tamed… If you manage to hunt back the seventh pulsar stone and then resurrect the dragon altogether with the seven, you can wish Pan back…if you can't find the seventh and it manages to resurrect itself, then I will have to announce that the universe will crumble within its tyrannous grasp."  
"So our duty is to find the heart of the dragon." Trunks stated, "Out there somewhere, which we have no idea where to start."  
"That's pretty dismal…" Bulma sighed, "It's infinite…I can't imagine where we could possibly start…"

"Woman, it's easy." Vejita blurted out, "I've heard…about the pulsar stones…and I've heard the legend." Vejita folded his arms, "All you have to do is take the first star with you out into space and while you gather the rest of the pieces, the heart will eventually come."

Bulma arched her brow at the idea, "That sounds…"  
"It's a bad idea, the first star must stay here, if it resurrected itself in space, you won't have a chance at combat. The heart, like human standards, never listens to the mind, it will remain immobile some place out there and you must find it and bring it back while the others separate the rest of the pulsar stones." Dande explained, "I believe that you will see signs of its power soon…I do not have a plan, so I will simply leave it upon your shoulders…" Dande said calmly, "I just want to wish you the best of luck…and that the fate of the universe and your beloved friend Pan, is now sitting firmly in your hands."

                                As they left, overwhelmed, confused, hopeful now hopeless, descended without an exchange of a word. Bra had woken up partly, heard the news and sighed while Goten held onto her tightly as if he might lose her too if he didn't hold on tight enough. As their feet met the ground, a large screech ignited into their ears, causing them to cringe and cover them. Mirai Trunks noticed the reaction of the first star pulsar stone in his hand; saw it bolt out of his hand and into the air. Their eyes flew up into the sky and watched as something small and black came down from the sky in a raving fire streaming behind it. Then a bright light emitted as both stones came into impact, causing them to shield their eyes for a moment before it collapsed lifelessly back onto the grass with an additional pulsar stone attached to the first. The second pulsar stone…had two small white stars on its sleek black body, the attachment looked as if it had melted into the first star, partly oval, partly circle, partly square. Out of shape and hot, it burnt the grass and caused it to sizzle from impact.  
"If the stars connect itself like this…" Trunks nudged it with his foot and flinched when the heat of the pulsar stones went through his shoe and to his foot. "There is no way we can stop it…from building…"

"That's why we have to work against the clock." Bulma said, "I knew we might need this some day…meet me in an hour at the basement while I take this…" She took off her coat and picked up the smoky pulsar stones in her hands, it had cooled down a whole lot since it last been touched. "You guys might want to rest…and let the news settle in while I try to find a way to reach the seventh pulsar stone…"  
"This is useless." Mirai Trunks crouched down onto the grass as he looked at where the pulsar stones last laid. "It's next to impossible…"  
"We've got to have faith." Gohan broke in, "At least now we know, and we have a chance…" He placed his hand on Mirai Trunks, "If you want to ever see Pan again, to find out what happened to her, you must not be discouraged because of the odds. If **we** don't fight the losing battles, no one will."


	11. Volume I: Star Fazed :: Chapter Ten: Onl...

The Black Dragon

Volume I

Star Fazed

**Chapter Ten** – Only A Dream

By: Juki

                                                Sweet laughter, her eyes in admiration to him, picking up her dress she laughed quietly and skipped over the rocks towards the creek. The flowing rivet of her dress like translucent silk, he followed behind with a tender smile as she looked over her shoulder at him again and called out, "Catch me!" He did not hesitate to do so as his laughter echoed after hers, jumping over the rocks, he extended his hand, just to touch her, he would be satisfied. His fingertips grazed over her back as she laughed once again and quickened her place, almost always barely out of reach. She turned her head back, concentrating on where she was running as he took a giant stride and leapt forward, locking his hand around her wrist and whirled her around. As she turned, her hair flew in her face, concealing everything until it sprayed away to reveal an old woman with young eyes. His eyes widened at the ugliness of the woman…her flesh melted and scarred. She hissed and freed her hand from him, which he did not fight to keep, with an eerie and twisted chuckle, low and throaty, she took a step away from him, he took a step back as well. She then pointed towards the creek and said, "Look at your **own** reflection…"  
He looked quickly to the creek, back at her, then to the creek again to find himself kneeling in front of it without any further movements aside from moving his head previously. His eyes scanned over the pool of dark water, searching for his face…then it came, as clear as a mirror. Aged, a deep scar across his left cheek, he threw his hand over it to conceal it to have another gash reappear in his right. He fell back onto his bottom and moved away from the creek as he shook his head. He touched his face again, felt around…to find it smoother than glass. He turned back to the woman, her back to him, moon bathing on a rock as she whispered, "You're too vain…"  
"Who are you?" He asked in return, too afraid to approach her or the creek, he didn't want to see that horrid reflection…  
"Are you mad?" She turned to face him, beauteous hazel eyes, long obsidian tress, rosy lips and clear complexion, "I'm Pan."  
He tried to digest it, he could see it was her; yet a moment ago, he had seen a twisted creature in her place. "What happened to you?"  
"What do you mean?" She asked him casually with a look of confusion. "Did something happen to me?"  
"Where did you go?" He stood up and brushed himself off, "That night in the forest?"

"Trunks, please…" She gave a timid laugh, "Stop teasing me, nothing happened."  
"I-I'm Mirai Trunks…" He stated, disappointed.  
She tilted her head slightly, "Future? You are not my future, nor are you my past, you are who you are. You are Trunks. Do not forget that…" She turned back to the moon then pointed, "Do you see that star?"  
He followed her hand, then her finger to a small but bright star, "Beautiful isn't it?"  
He nodded. "What's its name?"

"Iris…the eye of the body…some people say that your heart is what you see with and your eyes are what's inside." She gave a dry laugh, "I think it's foolish, don't you?" She turned to him, "How could a person see with their hearts?"  
He studied the red tinted star in the sky, "Iris? Who named it?"

"I did." Pan stated flatly, "It feels like my heart, but I don't want it." She brushed her hair over her shoulder haughtily and narrowed her eyes at the star, "What's the use of a heart when all it does is bleed and twinge at every motive anyone makes?"  
"That's not true…you feel with your heart…y-you need it. Don't say that…"  
"Why not?" She turned to him, "You've never cared before, why do you care so much now? Is it because of your guilt, Trunks?" She snapped at him then nodded her head once she locked eyes with him, "I see now…you love me, sadly, I don't anymore. A little late." She stood up, "If you think you can get my heart back within seven days, Trunks…you're very…very wrong." She caressed his cheek with her index finger before whipping away nonchalantly and dispersing into oblivion, leaving him in that place again…where it happened…where he saw her last…

                                His eyes flung open as he shot up from the sofa, he had fallen asleep within the short hour while they were supposed to wait. His surprised reaction caused them to look up as Goten, out of kindness asked, "What's wrong?"

Mirai Trunks rubbed his eyes with his fingers while he leaned back on the sofa, "N-nothing." He whispered, "Nothing happened…just a dream…just a dream…" He assured himself while he slowly calmed. Just as he was completely composed, Bulma stepped up from the basement and motioned for them to come with oil all over her clothes. They stood up and followed her downstairs towards a dimly lit staircase and then a bright room. "This used to be my bomb shelter." She explained and it vindicated for the fact that there weren't any windows or doors. Just as they stepped through another heavy door, their eyes fell onto a triangular shaped machine that basically filled up the whole basement, leaving very little room to go around it.

"What is it?" Goten asked as he touched the cool fabricated metal that resembled metal but was much more harder. He knocked at it and heard a hollow echo and excused it while Bulma gave a tour.  
"That is the cockpit." She pointed to a large screen that deflected everything inside so they couldn't see.

"OUCH!" Goten rubbed his forehead as he felt in front of him, there was nothing there but he had bonked his head on it.  
"Oh, oops!" Bulma led Goten away, "That's the wing I've been trying to hide with my new invention…invisible paint."  
Goten touched his forehead and then down at his finger to find a shiny runny liquid on his hand. He rubbed it off of his shirt to find that his finger was gone.   
"It works…but the problem is, once you get it on, you can't get it off."

Goten tugged at Bulma's shirt.

"Not now, Goten…" Bulma batted him away, "That wing is the dormitory, it's pretty roomy…"  
"That explains the empty blot on the ship." Trunks rubbed his chin, "When did you start building this?"  
"I don't know, ten years ago? When it got too boring and peaceful, I just thought maybe we could take it to space some time, it was just for fun…then it got into this giant underground project with my Otousan…" 

"Bulma!" Goten wailed, "I got the invisible paint on my hand!" He tugged at her coat until she paid attention to him.  
"Ugh, just go wash it off at the sink…when I said it doesn't come off, I meant it on fabric." Bulma grunted and looked at the hand mark Goten made on her sweater. "Eh, there goes my sweater." Bulma grunted and the others watched where the shiny paint mark was, watched as it melted into the fabric and made it transparent, then got to see Bulma's waist, which she didn't care that they could see.  
"Moving on…" Bulma breathed out as she led them around, "Generally, this is meant for one pilot, and I figured it resembled pretty much like the time machine you had to work with, Mirai Trunks." She said, "So you could pilot this thing no problem."  
"How many people can fit on this ship?" Marron asked.  
"Up to Seven people, but I think the lighter the load, the faster it goes."  
"That means we can all go, right, Okaasan?" Bra asked as she looked about them, "They might need a mechanic, and I can handle it." Bra looked earnestly, wanting to make up or at least help.  
"Well…you don't eat much…and you can do repairs if anything happens…"  
"And me too!" Marron said, "I-I can cook, I can be the chef, if they eat healthy, they perform better."  
"If your parents let you go, then be my guest." Bulma tucked her hands in her pocket, "I even made a suit that attached to the ship in case you need to work outside…or have to blow up anything." Bulma rubbed her chin, "Now the only problem is…finding the pulsar…"  
"What's a pulsar anyway?"  
"Astronomically or astrologically?"  
"Well, which ever!" Goten said as he rubbed his forehead with a soapy towel.  
"Astronomically, a pulsar is just a giant meteor floating around…but astrologically, it could mean it's a star…most likely a tinted one, those are rare."  
"A red tinted one…" Mirai Trunks whispered.  
"Red?" Bulma rubbed her chin, "I've only heard of blue ones…"  
"Nothing." Mirai Trunks shook his head and made a motion for Bulma to move on. "The nearest pulsar is about…approximately 25,000 light years away, but with the speed of my ship…my baby, hehe." She patted the ship, "It'll take you about…half an hour to travel up to 1,000,000 light years…so…split that in half…yadda yadda… eh maybe five minutes?"  
Mirai Trunks held back, he had the urge to reveal what he knew…from that dream, but felt foolish because it was, after all, a dream. How reliable is a dream? To him, it wasn't reliable at all, just a fraction of the mind…he didn't want to announce another theory that could waste time to explore…he wanted it done, as fast as possible.  
"Mirai Trunks?" Bulma called to him from across the ship, "We're going inside now."  
"Oh." He looked up and followed them up the step down lever and climbed in. Once inside, it was all aligned with a cushiony substance, he knew why…rides could get bumpy…his very own mother thought of the very same thing for his time machine. He explored the control panel while the others went for the dormitories. He touched the steering wheel, the layout of the buttons in chronicle order…just like his mother. Biologically, this woman is his mother…but…not technically. He sat down on the seat and looked around the dome glass, to find that the screen spread as far back as about a metre behind him for maximum provision. He nodded in approval, he now had the confidence that…he could manoeuvre this ship in space…


End file.
